A Semi-Fairytale
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Percy lived a lonely life within his large household. Treated like a servant by his mother, constantly belittled by several siblings..he wondered if he'll ever be happy. That all changes when he meets Prince Marcus. How will it end? Read to find out. Rated M, eventual slash! Despicable!-Molly/Ron/Ginny. There will be some OOCness. AU! Still Magical!
1. Not A Fairytale!

**Welcome to my newest creation- "A Semi-Fairytale". This bit features my favorite pairing...Percy Weasley/Marcus Flint. I've always loved this pairing and I thank whoever the first was to even think of it! There's not too much of these out there so why not? Just a forewarning, this is inspired by the classic Cinderella but with several twists. The characters, a lot of them, will be OOC (out-of-character) either completely or partially. You'll see once you begin reading.**

**Also, Marcus will show up in chapter three and more as the story progresses...so please be patient. And for those who are Ron, Ginny and Molly lovers...uh...there won't be loving from me in this, so if that pisses you off...I'm sorry.**

**Eventually, there will be scenes of an adult/mature nature in later chapters, so if homosexual relationships irk you...please feel free to leave. *directs you to the imaginary door***

**This story is AU (Alternate Universe) and still magical...but not featured at Hogwarts like the books...you know. And I know Percy's middle name isn't Alexander...but I don't particularly care for the former.**

**A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does! I do own the plot! Any mistakes-grammatical or otherwise are mine! Don't be afraid to point them out...It'll help me!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Not A Fairytale!**

_(First Person)_

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lied a great kingdom in the heart of England. It was a busy place full of magic and wonder, where many of its inhabitants had their own story to tell. One in particular, described a beautiful girl that lived near the magnificent castle, who longed for the heart of the handsome prince who lived there...and blah blah blah. Honestly, you think one would be tired of hearing the same stories about a classic romance between two people of different classes.

This isn't a fairytale. There are no knights in shining armor, no kisses before the stroke of midnight, no nothing. You may think I'm cynical and cold, but truthfully...I do believe that love exists, but I don't see it in my future. You see, I'm no princess. Hell, I'm not even a girl. I am Percival Alexander Weasley...just call me Percy.

I actually live in a kingdom called Dragonheart, although I reside in the outskirts in a place called Phoenix Hollow. It's a typical, ordinary middle-class area full of working folk and nothing but warm, loving families. Oh, all right...if I said 'nothing but' I'd be lying. Not every family is very close and kind, especially mine.

Unlike most seventeen-year olds, I come from a family of nine-six boys, one girl and two parents. I am the third-eldest. My eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, still live at home and work in England. After myself comes the twins, Fred and George-more like thorns in my side. They're the pranksters of the family and I'm their unwilling guinea pig, whenever they're stuck with me. That's not too often anymore so I guess that's a blessing. The youngest are Ron and Ginny, two peas in a pod. And I am not using that as a term of endearment. Lastly, is my Mum and Dad...a simple housewife and a Ministry employee. Now you're probably wondering what I meant by 'especially mine'...well...

"PERCY! Mum says get down here! Breakfast is ready!"

Ah, yes...time for another day of near-servitude. After brushing my teeth, I pull on my clothes and head downstairs.

Upon walking into the dining room, I drawl ''You bellowed, little brother?"

"Now Percy, Ron was only doing as I asked. Eat up, you're going into town to run a few errands for me, Ron and Ginny."

I glanced at Ron who smirked into his pumpkin juice.

This is what I do with half of my spare time...do their bidding. Apparently, doing a few things for themselves was too excruciating of a task. Since I have no friends or a life, it's convenient for them. One more thing, they hardly pay me any sort of attention. It's only when I'm ordered to do something, being fussed at or in their direct line of sight when they acknowledge my presence. It's to be expected in a house of multiple children and when you're the black sheep of the household. It's safe to say I've grown used to this treatment, but I can wallow in my own misery later. I need to eat.

In between bites, I gazed across the table-Fred and George were flicking bacon pieces at each other, Bill and Charlie were betting over who'd face off at the next Quidditch World Cup, and Mum was sipping her tea with a delicate hand. Adjacent to her, Dad was reading over the Daily Prophet while Ron stuffed his face and Ginny daintily patted her lips after consuming her meal. It was the same morning routine.

Overall, my dad worked all the time and came home weary, so he stuck to himself. Mum would make sure we were fed, but spent more time trading gossip and socializing with the various ladies in the kingdom. Bill and Charlie also worked with Dad, luckily, they were kinder towards me in their hectic lives. Fred and George will be visiting Lee as they did daily. Ron and Ginny however; the spoiled, shallow, inconsiderate, insert-every-term-here duo most likely...will either lay around, shop or flit about the kingdom with their buddies.

As soon as I took my last bite of eggs, Mum handed me a list...a long one.

"Gather a fresh batch of roses from the florist and those eclairs from the bakery. I'll also need you to run to the market..." the orders went on. ''..and don't forget to pick up the formal attire we had custom-made."

"Mother, why can't Ron or someone help me? If more than one comes along, the errands won't take so long to finish."

Flippantly waving her hand, she replied "Don't be silly. You have a wand, use it. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be home."

I sighed "Yes, mother."

* * *

_(Now in third person)_

Turning on his heel, the disgruntled Weasley headed out the front door, down the front steps towards the apparition point. With a 'pop', Percy arrived in town. People were bustling about, talking, shopping, hanging with their pals. Just like any other day.

Peering down at his list, he mused _'Alright, bakery first.'_

Several hours later, Percy returned home. As soon as he walked into the door, he was bombarded by his youngest siblings.

''About damn time, Percy. Gimme my gown! I need to try this on." Ginny snatched a box from his right. Ron swiped the eclairs, knocking Percy into the doorknob.

''Ow, Ronald! Watch it!"

"Well, don't stand in front of the door next time!"

"That's not the point...you-"

"Oh hush, Percy. Now go put everything away." his mother ordered.

_'Yeah, there will be a bruise there later.'_ Rubbing his lower back, he did as he was told.

After placing the red roses into one of his mother's crystal vases, he got another order.

''Percy, I need you to tidy up the parlor...Ginny's having guests over to view her new gown.''

"I just got home. Couldn't I rest a bit?" Receiving a glare, he replied "Fine."

Molly smiled and went about her way. Grabbing his wand, he headed to the parlor and began cleaning.

_'Percy do this. Percy do that. I can understand Bill and Charlie not helping as much, they work all day like Dad. The twins, yeah right. They'll try to mechanize the stuff as a prank. Ron could easily help and Ginny...oh heaven forbid she lifts a manicured finger. It's magical nailpolish. That shit won't smudge or chip. Give me a break.' _he inwardly grumbled as he whisked away the dust from the family photos.

Several loud bursts of laughter were heard outside the parlor door. It was Ginny and her gaggle of harpies-Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Astoria and Penelope.

''Aw hell...here we go.'' Percy whispered as they came in.

''So, I had this dress custom-made in Italy..the fabric is divine."

"Definitely. Cherry red silk compliments your skin and hair." Lavender grinned as Ginny stepped into the middle of the room.

"Percy, get us some tea and cakes."

"They're your guests. Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Please. And risk spilling it all over my new gown? I don't think so."

Scrunching his face, he retorted. "No, you spoiled brat."

"Fine. MUM!"

The matriarch shuffled at her daughter's call. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Percy won't serve us tea. He's not being very polite...and I don't want to take the chance of ruining the dress Daddy worked so hard to pay for."

''Percival, do your sister a favor and go! I've taught you better than that. Honestly..''

The curly-haired Weasley glared at his smirking sister as he passed her, heading to the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with a teapot and tray of cakes, gently setting them down on the mahogany coffee table. As he poured the steaming liquid into each china cup, Ginny admired her reflection in the full-length mirror Molly transfigured for her.

The doorbell rang while the girls chatted.

"No...let me." Percy muttered sarcastically as he left to open the front door. A messenger in navy blue robes stood waiting. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hello sir, this is the Weasley residence am I correct?"

Percy nodded.

"I have an invitation sent by the Malfoy family." he handed the wax-sealed parchment with the Malfoy crest stamped on the front.

Bidding the man farewell, Percy opened the message. _"-The house of Malfoy gladly extends an invitation to the house of Weasley for their summer solstice gala. The event starts at 8:00 pm, Saturday, the 21st of June 2014. The dressing is formal. The special guests will be the royal family themselves and their closest associates. All members are welcome and thanked in advance for their attendance.-" _he stopped outside the parlor as he finished the last sentence.

"Mother..there was a messenger at the door..he delivered this." he handed her the parchment.

A moment later, a wide grin spread across her middle-aged face. "Ginny! Look! We've been invited to the Malfoy summer gala and the prince will be making an appearance!"

The fourteen-year old Weasley squealed "Oohh..perfect! I have the dress but I need to pick the best accessories!"

"Don't worry, dear...we'll go out first thing tomorrow!"

As they continued jumping about like giddy schoolgirls, Percy silently shook his head. _'Oh, great...here we go. I wonder what scheme Mother will cook up this time._'

* * *

**And there you have it-Chapter one! Hope ya liked it! Don't be afraid to PM for further questions/comments! :D**


	2. Scarecrow

**Ok! Thank you to those who decided to give this a chance! It's greatly appreciated! Here's chapter two! ;) It may be a little shorter than the first...but things will pick up! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Scarecrow**

Saturday evening rolled around and Percy was occupied, scouring and polishing his cauldrons to perfection in the kitchen. In the background, his family was rushing about, readying themselves for the ball. Bill, Arthur, Charlie and the twins were already dressed and waiting on the rest. Wondering where Percy is, Bill left the parlor in search of his brother.

Turning the corner, he saw Percy still in an apron and housewear, about to head upstairs. "Oi, Percy! Why aren't you dressed? The ball starts in fifteen minutes."

Percy responded "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"You know I'm not into that sort of thing."

As they bantered, Molly, Ginny and Ron entered the room, all bedecked in their finest eveningwear.

"We're here! I can't wait to meet the prince!" Ginny grinned with cherry-painted lips.

"Yeah. Harry and Hermione will be there too! I wonder what she's wearing."

Bill snorted "Ok, guys..cool it. Percy isn't ready yet."

The curly-top huffed "That's because I'm not going."

"Aw come on...you'll get a chance to get out of the house, make some friends, even meet a cute bloke or two."

He gave a cheeky wink, nudging Percy in the ribs.

Ginny laughed aloud "Percy...meet a few guys? Don't make me laugh. The men there like actual men, not scarecrows in shabby robes."

Percy stared at her through his horn-rimmed glasses. Ron snickered but grunted when Bill punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Mum, are you going to let her say that about Percy?"

Molly sighed "Well, if he modeled himself more after us, he wouldn't have a problem getting attention. Besides, we're running late. Hurry now...we mustn't be rude to our hosts." she rushed Ron and Ginny out the door.

Bill hugged Percy. "Don't listen to them, Perce. We'll try not to be home too late. You're welcome to my books if you want to read them." With a small smile, he left his brother on the stairwell.

Within minutes, the house was silent...he was alone. Ginny's words replayed over and over in his mind _'The men there like actual men, not scarecrows in shabby robes.. _he closed his eyes as his heart started to feel heavy.

* * *

Feeling exhausted from his task, he ascended the staircase and went into his room. Percy sat upon his bed remembering that brat's words. Oh, how they hurt. Not just hers, but his mother's. She didn't bother to reprimand Ginny. She never does, or Ron for that matter...no...any of his siblings. It's always Percy and he knew exactly why. As a young boy, Percy tried to model himself after his parents and his brothers-in dress, manner, everything like any small kid would for their rolemodels...but it was always in vain.

With every function he attended as a young child, it resulted in utter disaster. He'd end up royally embarrassing his mother thus he was left at home or with a neighbor every time the Weasleys were invited to one. When he'd socialize; or attempt to, he'd accidentally say the wrong thing or say something way over the children's heads and they'd either stare, laugh or hit him...so his social skills were shit.

At puberty, he grew rather tall but remained quite thin. Unlike him, his brothers actually expanded, developing lean muscle. In Ginny's case, she developed early like Molly so she began attracting males from a young age. That's also why she had so many guys wrapped around her finger. Add their sunkissed skin and warm smiles, they were absolutely gorgeous. His mother couldn't have been more proud.

She and Arthur produced beautiful children but when it came to Percy...she was disappointed. Molly favored her other offspring, most notably Ginny since she was the only girl. They had the most worth. To Molly, Percy did not live up to her expectations-he did not possess the charm, charisma, good looks or the willingness to climb up the social ladder. Eventually, she let her third-born fall.

In this kingdom...a person's outside appearance and the way they carried themselves could make or break their shot at a higher pedestal in society...it's the way it always been. In other words, it supported a 'survival of the fittest' and 'natural selection' theme. And Percy, he did not fit the bill. Soon after realizing this, Percy gave up trying to impress his mother. In doing so, he learned that material worth and stressing oneself to the max for people who could honestly betray you for something supposedly better was not worth it.

Therefore, he refused to dress extravagantly and avoided matters regarding the elite as a personal statement. Plus, Percy knew he wasn't attractive anyway. As his siblings went out to numerous parties, made connections, dated around or snogged significant others in his own house...Percy remained alone in his room reading from his vast collection of books or went on his own solitary adventures.

Despite maintaining a calm, aloof façade, Percy severely lacked self-esteem. Who wouldn't when they're treated like shit by their own family? Especially by a parent, one who's supposed to love and reassure their child. Facing the left, Percy sighed at his reflection. Rising from the mattress, he stood in front of his full-length mirror.

_'Crimson-toned curls, blue eyes, pasty white skin, freckles every fucking where, thick horn-rimmed glasses...all perched on this scrawny, bony body.'_

He removed his gray shirt, revealing his torso. Percy ran a hand across his smooth, flat stomach and thin waist...his ribs were slightly showing.

_'Barely any muscle, weak, little to no definition. Ginny's right, I do look like a scarecrow. Honestly, what man in their right mind would want someone like me? I don't even have friends...except my owl, Hermes.'_

He averted his eyes to a newspaper clipping on his desk. Picking it up, he admired the body of Prince Marcus. He just got off his broom and was walking about shirtless, a photographer happened to catch it without alerting him. No lie, this boy was built. Marcus was quite tall with a body to match. Most would think his frame would be overbearing but not Percy.

Surely, he'd never want to be that damn big...but at least it provided an idea of what was attractive in a male his age although the Prince looked like a grown man. Whether he'd admit it or not, Percy was quite lonely and he wouldn't mind having a boyfriend but given his outward appearance and demeanor, he believed there was no chance.

_'It must be wonderful to be considered somebody...to be wanted. What is it with people and looks? They're not the most important thing in an individual or their clothes and possessions. Doesn't my heart and mind truly matter more? Oh, what's the point? No one listens...everyone tends to follow the crowd. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone.' _

Wiping a stray tear, he sighed as he finished undressing. After showering, the melancholic redhead fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Aww...poor Percy. But don't worry...things will get better as it goes on. Chapter three will be here soon! :)**


	3. Mutual Wish

**Hey again! Hope all is well. Thank you to those who gave this story a chance! So, I've decided to post two more chapters...just to go ahead and move things along for those who are a tad anxious. This story is totally not over yet...It's gonna be longer than ten chapters, I can guarantee you that...I dunno how many chapters I'll produce, but until I feel it's complete, I guess. Anyway, enough of my rabble...on to chapter three! :D :) (Marcus will show up...but more in chapter 4!)**

**'...blah...' -Percy's sole thoughts**

**'~...blah...~'- Percy's inner voice or conscience.**

**The same applies to Marcus whenever and if I supply his inner voice/conscience speaking. Just so you know..**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Mutual Wish**

Percy rose with the sound of Bill knocking on his door, opening it. "Time to wake up, little brother. Your favorite blueberry breakfast crèpes are on the table waiting for you to devour them."

Bleary-eyed, Percy ruffled his messy curls. "I'll be down shortly...make sure Ron stays away from my plate. Twins, too."

Bill smiled "No problem."

Ten minutes later, Percy sat down to see his three blueberry crèpes were thankfully intact. The last time they were messed with, it did not end well.

_'Mmm..crèpes. Maybe I should try cherry next time?' _he wondered as he dove into the dish.

"Too bad you missed the party, Percy. It was fun." Ron grinned as he shoved another piece of crèpe into his big mouth.

Ginny added ''It was beyond amazing. All our friends were there. The royal family and their associates showed up as promised. They are way more powerful in person. And there is talk of us being invited to more parties in the near future."

"Your sister made quite an impression on them. It's no surprise really...I've taught her everything I know." Molly smugly replied.

Percy nodded silently as he chewed _'Oh, I'm sure you have. Instructing your only daughter in the art of promiscuity and flirting has proven to reap quite the reward.' _"I'm sure you've all had a pleasant evening. You came in rather late, I assume?"

"Very. It's wonderful to have elite connections, friends in high places, you know? Oh that's right..no, you don't." Ginny retorted with a smirk. Bill and Charlie shot her a glare, which she ignored.

Percy returned a smile that matched her false saccharine. ''Point taken, dear sister but I'd prefer my company with the likes of those who don't succumb to the temptations of a vixen who'd most likely make someone an excellent first wife."

Ginny frowned.

"Ouch. Somebody's got a viper's tongue, eh Gred?"

"Indeed, Forge. Great comeback for once, Percy."

Charlie snickered as Bill smiled in amusement.

"You shut your mouth! You have no right speaking to Ginny that way! Just because you're jealous over her accomplishments, it doesn't give you free license to belittle her!" Molly snapped furiously.

Percy's eyes narrowed "Belittle? I belittle her? Mother, are you serious?..I-"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear any of your nonsense. Apologize or get out of my sight!"

Tossing down his fork, he stood. "Fine. I'm gone." He grabbed his bag and stormed out the front door.

Reaching his wand, he apparated into town._ 'Now to find some peace and quiet.'_

* * *

Percy ambled over to the library, one of his favorite spots in town besides the museum, forest and the bakery where he'd treat himself to a sweet on occasion. Entering the humongous building, Percy was greeted by the co-librarian/wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander. He and his brother would alternate shifts to avoid boredom.

"Good morning, Percival. Bad day?" The old man also had his own foresight.

"Unfortunately. Ginny made a horrible comment towards me and I fired one back which I normally don't do. Mum bitched me out and I'm here. I just need to get away for a few hours until it all cools down."

Mr. Ollivander nodded serenely. "You're always welcome to hang here. In the meantime, we have a new shipment of books near the fairytale section. Why don't you peruse those?"

"I think I'll do that. Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." The redhead marched off towards the stairs.

_'Poor boy. But worry not, I don't think you'll be miserable for too much longer.'_

Hours pass and Percy finished several of the newest history books. He couldn't help but eye the fairytales. Reaching for one of the classics, he turned to the table of contents...two titles caught his eye- 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Cinderella'.

_'Why do I torture myself reading these? They're called fairytales for a reason...these scenarios never happen.' _

_'~But they do give you hope...~' _a voice in his head supplied.

Percy always listened to his inner conscience no matter how absurd it sounded to his rational mind. _'I guess you're right. Anyway, might as well get home...I need dinner.'_

It was nightfall when Percy arrived back home. Traversing through the foyer, he heard another loud round of laughing coming from the parlor. He saw Ginny, her girls and Ron, lounging around and blabbering on about something.

''I was like...that dress seriously made her look like a banana and she honestly had the nerve to say I looked like a tomato. It's ridiculous."

"Please, a gorilla could wear that dress better than her."

"Speaking of funny-looking people, what's up with your brother, the beanpole?" Lavender piped.

Noticing Percy in her compact mirror, Ginny replied "I dunno, and I really don't give a shit about the scarecrow. Earlier, he said I'd make 'someone an excellent first wife'. The smart-arse got chewed out too. He deserved it. Really, I don't get why he bothers sticking around...nobody wants him anyway. He has no friends or a boyfriend for that matter. Ron was right in saying he was happy Percy didn't attend the ball last night, he would have bored us to death with facts no one cares about. Trust me, he's full of envy when it comes to the rest of us."

Parvati laughed "Damn, sweetie. He sounds like a lost cause."

Ron interjected "Of course, he is. Even Mum said he was bringing down the family."

Percy stood there, listening to the entire conversation. His heart felt as if it was being slowly ripped out from his chest. He knew his youngest siblings didn't care for him, that they were vicious, but to blatantly rub his inadequacies in his face...that was it, he's heard enough tonight.

Muffling a sob, the crimson-haired Weasley trekked up to his bedroom, locking and silencing the perimeter. "Why do they hate me so much? I've never done anything to them to deserve it. They used to be so nice when they were little, I was their first friend. Since Mum had groomed and conditioned them as her miniatures, the chances of ever repairing our relationship sailed a long time ago." he whispered aloud.

Sitting on his bed, he mused _' ''Nobody wants him anyway...he has no friends or a boyfriend for that matter.." ..Why must you constantly remind me? Or is it the idea, to never let me forget the fact I'm not worthy enough to have one whilst you have so many seeking your notice?' _Gazing to his right outside his window, he saw the north star-Sirius, brightly shining in the sky.

_'It's funny how you're called the Wishing Star. You haven't made any of my dreams come true in years. I'm probably making this for naught but I guess I'll try anyway. This time, I wish there was a method to end my suffering that actually works. Something, anything that could make me happy. Whatever that would help me endure everything until I am able to leave this house would be a blessing. I'm too distraught for dinner tonight. Well, to Merlin and whoever else who may be listening...goodnight.' _

The sound of a 'Nox' plunged Percy's room into darkness as he fell into yet another sleep cycle, awaiting another day of potential jibes and further mistreatment. As the Fates would have it...little did Percy know, that across the kingdom, another boy his age would wish for the same thing.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Dragonheart Castle..._

Inside a gigantic, ornately decorated bedroom, a large teenager was staring outside his window, listening to his friends banter.

"Honestly, I hate going to those goddamn parties! I know it's an obligation as nobles but something's gotta give!" Adrian exclaimed, sprawling out in his chair.

"I feel you, mate, especially when all those girls come dressed to the nines and try to wiggle their way into our arms and beds. I can't stand it. I'm taken, damn it." Miles replied, crossing his arms.

Cassius retorted "Yeah, by that cute blonde Colin down in the orchards. Nice choice, by the way."

"I don't care...you guys weren't the ones who had some red-headed bitch try to steal your man!" Terence quipped, sitting on Adrian's lap, lightly kissing the brunette.

"Yeah...what the fuck was her name again? Ginny Weasley? It's hilarious how she flitted about with her galpals, chatting with every available bloke at Malfoy Manor. She thinks she honestly has a chance. I've debated us wearing signs saying that we're taken and gay. That should deter some..'' Graham pointed out, sipping his Butterbeer.

"Desperate women, what can we say?" Terence said before adding "Oh...no offense, Luna."

The dreamy-eyed, silvery blonde girl smiled "It's fine, Terence. I don't mind. I've noticed their behavior as well. It's like they're mating crumple-horned snorkacks."

Lucian snickered "Definitely. Although, we should consider ourselves lucky; we're not the ones who got the full brunt of the flirting forces...eh, Marcus?"

Marcus grunted "Don't remind me."

This was the same with every public appearance...reporters, photographers and nagging women. The poor prince couldn't seem to catch a break. He's resorted to either stunning or physical violence to get away. Of course that was quite some time ago. After intense scolding from his parents, the king and queen; he decided to avoid trouble and let the public have their way...within reason.

This meant he also had to be polite to the hundreds of high-class women and the like who dragged him into conversation. The way they batted their eyelashes, pushed out their bosoms in their gowns with plunging necklines, pouted their lips, giggled and smiled at his every word...it was pathetic. He was not stupid.

Marcus could see right through their false personas, and wanted nothing to do with them. He knew not every woman was like that. Take Luna for example..she's one of the few women whom he respects. It wasn't only their deceitful personalities that put him off...he was one hundred percent gay. That's right-Prince Marcus Aurelius Flint, son of King Aurelius and Queen Seraphine, the heir of the most ruthless family that conquered and ruled Dragonheart for over a thousand years...was gay.

It was of no surprise to his friends; they're the only ones who knew. Homosexuality was by no means illegal but it was frowned upon only in the royal family due to the fact there had to be an heir or multiple heirs to continue the monarchy. Males could conceive via use of a certain fertility potion but his family strictly adhered to tradition. And, his parents have been bugging him to find a suitable woman. Their excuse is 'he's newly eighteen and they'd like to see a grandchild before they're dead'...they're only in their early forties, just to be clear.

People believed Marcus possessed everything he could ever want-he lived in a grand castle, was waited on hand and foot, attended the most prestigious events in the wizarding world, had many friends and others who adored him, and had a physique a normal man would kill for. Truly, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Even with his friends, the glamorous life got rather lonely. He knew something was missing and that was a boyfriend. He longed for one...a sweet and wonderful man that won't hurt him, that'll treat him with true kindness and respect...someone who'll love him unconditionally.

He did not need someone who'd always want extravagant gifts, go on numerous lavish excursions, or use him just to rise up in society because he's the prince. In all seriousness, that is what his intuition warned him about on a daily basis and the rest was common sense. Unfortunately, he didn't think that would happen for him and it saddened him greatly, though he forced himself to hide his pain.

"So, Marcus...you heading with us to the pitch tomorrow?" Adrian queried, noticing his mate was nearly silent throughout the entire conversation.

He shook his head "Nah, I'm going into town...an adventure of my own, you could say."

"Be sure to don some sort of disguise, unless you wish to be hounded. Well, it's kinda late and we need to head home. See ya later. Tell us all about it tomorrow." his friends bid him goodbye, leaving Marcus alone in his room.

_'Alone again...yay.' _

Peering out his large window, he focused on the grounds of Dragonheart Castle. The forest was thick and dark...casting a shadow over the gardens and statues scattered about. The night sky glittered with billions of stars, one in particular shining the brightest.

_'Ah, Sirius. Always the one to catch my eye, bring the promise of a new day, to answer a prayer since I've been alive. However, there is one I have meant to send so many times but always feared it would never come true. It has never hurt before to ask, so I will now. I ask of you to help me find someone who'll need me just as I need them. He has to be out there...anywhere. Please, I know my life is good but having someone to share it with would be even better.' _

With a solemn smile, the prince readied himself for slumber, he had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

**Aaaannnd... hello Marcus! There he is! XD Don't worry, he'll show up more in the next chapter and beyond! :D Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter four as promised! :) Hope it satisfies your cravings for the time being!**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Unexpected Encounter**

The bright mid-morning sun shone in Percy's eyes as he pulled on his outfit. Stretching out his stiff limbs, he picked up his glasses and put them on.

''Morning, Hermes." he gently stroked the speckled-gray plumage of his barn owl, who hooted softly. "Catch anything of interest last night?" He peered to see a mouse with a snapped neck inside the cage.

Thankfully this was a type of cage that allowed an owl safe passage in and out without help of the human, so they could bring their meals with them.

''Think you could eat that already? I don't want it smelling up the room."

Hermes appeared to have understood as he bent down and devoured his prize.

"Thank you." Percy turned on his heels and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Descending the staircase, he noticed an odd silence. No yelling, laughing or explosions. The aroma of a morning meal was also absent. "Hm...I guess I woke to an empty house?'' he asked aloud to no one. On the dining room table next to Percy's favorite teapot, there was a note.

_"-Perce, everyone..well..Mom, Ron and Ginny went out on the town for Merlin knows what reason...something about brunch or whatever with Lavender's mother...I dunno. Anyway, breakfast is in the oven, you'll have to make your own tea since I know you're particular. You went to bed early last night. I hope you're ok. See you after while. Love, Bill.-_"

'At least other than Dad, you have the common decency to leave me a notice. I guess it's another trip to town. Now, to heat up some food.'

Casting a few heating charms, Percy's meal became hot and he gladly partook in a silent, peaceful meal for the first time in months. Stomach full, he grabbed his trusty sidebag and sauntered out, apparating to town.

_'Ahhh, the library. I can catch up on that one book I had yet to finish.' _Stepping through the aged oak doors, Percy bid Mr. Ollivander good morning and trekked upstairs as usual.

The elder wizard smiled _'Today's going to be a good day for you.' _

Outside down the street, a boy was carefully treading his way through the crowds, hoping nobody could track him. Earlier before he snuck out, he cast an appearance manipulation charm to mask his recognizable features.

_'Shit..last thing I need is an auror tracking me. ''Oh my...the Prince snuck out!'' Bleh. I need a break.' _Scanning the perimeter; the temporarily-shortened, brown-haired, green-eyed male locked eyes onto a giant building with tall oak doors. _'Library, perfect. Nobody would expect me to be there. Believe it not, I can read too.'_

He headed inside, slowly walking into the cathedral-like domain. Mr. Ollivander looked up and lightly smirked, watching the teen approach. ''You might as well take those off. You know you could never fool me, Marcus." he whispered as the boy rolled his eyes. This man gave him his wand, had foresight, the works. He's known him his entire life. Any attempt to disguise himself would prove futile. The Ollivanders were always weird that way...knowing things.

Sighing in defeat, he removed his charms in the empty library. The few present were Marcus, Mr. Ollivander and Percy. "Well, you know I can't afford to be found out. You'd have people swarm the place."

"You have less chance of that happening on the top floor. I suggest you go up there."

"Sure and thanks." Marcus obeyed and left to the top floor. The wizard looked after him, knowing that not many go up there since it's an advanced section. It's funny...that is right alongside the fairytales.

As soon as he reached the top, the Prince headed to the fairytales section. Picking up a copy of 'Adventures of Merlin the Mage', he began stepping about, face in book. Out of all the books in his castle library, they didn't have this one.

Percy was also walking while reading at the same time, he was three chapters into an advanced Transfigurations book until he bumped into a 'brick wall'.

"Oof!" the redhead fell back, his glasses toppling off his nose. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't see you."

The other occupant grunted in a deep, rough voice, rubbing his head "Yeah, neither did I." he froze immediately, fearing he's been caught. But noticing the boy's glasses were off, he relaxed.

Realigning his frames, Percy peered at the boy only to quickly avert his eyes. _'I bumped...into the Prince. Oh shit. Wait...what is he even doing here?' _

Marcus seemed to catch the fact Percy recognized him but what caught him off guard was that he wasn't fangirling over him or gawking. Interestingly, it was nice. The silence was getting rather awkward so he broke the ice.

"Uh..are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine..thanks."

"Need a hand?" he extended a large palm to the redhead only for him to reluctantly take it. A strange spark ignited within both when their hands touched.

_'What was that?' _Percy mused.

_'Was that from the carpet?' _Marcus inwardly queried.

* * *

Accioing their books, Percy responded apprehensively "I-If I may be so bold...why are you here? I mean, outside the castle walls without an escort?"

"I wanted to be by myself for a while. I always have people up my arse and I get fucking tired of it.''

Surprised by his use of colorful language, he replied "Oh, I see. Well, I can't blame you for wanting a change of pace. In the uh, meantime, I guess it doesn't hurt to know the town on a personal level."

"Yeah. I know the town already, it's just I haven't ventured out by myself since I was a little kid and that was when I snuck out. Scared the shit out of my mum and dad. At least I got a bear and some sweets out of it.''

Percy found himself lightly laughing, which was unexpected. What could he say...a much smaller version of the prince going on his own adventure sounded adorable. Marcus grinned, his teeth rather large and crooked but realizing he was exposing them, he quickly shut his mouth. Despite his nearly perfect body, he was sensitive about his teeth so he never smiled in photos. If they caught it, it was rare.

He asked the redhead "Are any of your friends here?"

Percy's smile faded slightly. "Well, he's in a cage and won't be out 'til tonight to hunt mice.''

This unnerved Marcus a bit. _'No friends? I thought everybody had them, at least one that wasn't an animal.' _"I see. Uh, what about your siblings, if you have any?"

"They're at work, hanging out with a friend, and at some brunch thing and won't be back probably until tonight so I'm on my own for a while. I'm hoping to head to the museum or somewhere after here." _'I can't believe I'm telling him this. Why is that?'_

Flint did not know what came over him but he decided to ask "Hey, I don't exactly have many places to go myself after this so, if you want, maybe we can hang out? Catch some lunch?"

Shocked by the offer, Percy replied "S-Sure. I wouldn't mind that but uh, how did you get here without having fans bombard you?"

"Just some auror-grade appearance manipulation charms. It's nice when one of your buddies is one of the palace guards. She's cool.''

"Alright, well, when would you like to go?''

''Right now if you want. I know a nice place on the other side of town or would you like somewhere closer?"

"I've never really been outside of here but wherever is fine with me." Percy smiled, shyly.

"Excellent. We can banter on the way."

"How about we check out our books first?"

"Oh yeah..."

Heading towards the front desk, Marcus reapplied his disguise then both boys checked out their choices and left the library.

Mr. Ollivander waved them off, smiling warmly. _'Thank Merlin.'_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the boys ended up at the Sunrise Café-a casual wizarding eatery that featured a variety of beverages, soups, sandwiches and various other scrumptious comfort meals. Percy ordered a salad and chips while Marcus had the grilled three-cheese sandwich-it was his favorite as a child, leave him alone.

"I haven't been here in forever. The décor surely has changed." Marcus mentioned after swallowing a bite.

''Yeah, the owner is finicky and likes to rearrange things every few years. She's kinda quirky."

"So, you come out here often? Ok..that sounded so cheesy and clichéd."

Percy lightly grinned "It's ok and I do whenever I'm not out running errands for the folks. It's a busy household." He reminded himself to stay silent over the real reasons for the time being.

"Tell me about it. Do this, be there, go with 'insert their name here'...it's nervewracking. But it's an obligation as the prince.'' he whispered those last three words.

"Frankly, I don't know how you can stand it but I guess it comes with the territory."

"Hm, when you mentioned your siblings hanging out with a friend or at a brunch, why didn't you go along?"

He sighed "To be honest, I don't like their company...the ones of my youngest sibling, anyway. They...irk me.''_ 'Don't wanna say it's because they're pampered stuck-up snobs and piss him off.' _

Marcus nodded "Temperament and personality, it sounds. I know that type too well. You sound like you come from a big family, how many siblings you have?"

"There are seven of us...six sons and one daughter, she's the youngest. I'm the third eldest. And we all look alike...the red hair and freckles are our trademark except the curls are rare." Percy pointed to his head, moving a few stray curls out of his lens-covered sapphire eyes.

"You know, we've been talking for a little while now and I've never even asked your name."

"My name is Percy Weasley...it's short for Percival."

Flint sounded out ''Percival...an Arthurian romance name, I like it. You don't hear it too often." _'And he just said ''Weasley''.' _a flash of a bitchy redhead flirting with him crossed his mind. The prince continued "It's nice to meet you, Percy, although you already know my name." they shook hands in belated formal greetings.

"It's a pleasure. Why don't we finish before our food gets cold?"

"Right."

Once their delicious meals were consumed, they paid the bill and left Sunset Café.

"Hey Percy, want to check out the museum? There's a new medieval exhibit going on...my parents apparently lent out some of our family's artifacts. I mean, if you want to check them out."

It's not every day Percy got to see some of the Flints' heavily guarded treasures, so why not? "I'd like that."

The teens wandered over to the museum, observing the current exhibitions and the newest one. Marcus gave him all the extra details his family purposefully left out. The curly-top was in awe over the collection of weapons, armor, and other magical gadgets. The Flints were a warrior clan, so it was of no surprise many of these were meant for conquest.

After the museum, they further traipsed about town..hitting a few new places. It was nearly sundown when their fun came to an end. Sitting on a park bench, nibbling on miniature cinnamon buns, they gazed at the pond's willows.

* * *

"Shit,I need to go." Marcus grunted, seeing as though he was supposed to have been home hours ago. He was having such a good time, it flew by.

"Yeah, I must head home too. It was great hanging out with you, Marcus." Percy smiled as he finished the last cinnamon bun.

"It was fun, really." Before he could leave, he turned around "Think you wanna hang out again sometime? We can write."

"Sure." Percy scribbled down his address and placed it into the still-disguised prince's palm.

"I'll owl you soon, Percy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Marcus." With that, the prince apparated to Dragonheart Castle...leaving the redhead alone on the bench. As the sun quickly faded behind the horizon, Percy did the same. Once he headed inside, he noticed everybody was home...chatting about and an explosion was heard from above. The twins were experimenting yet again. He vaguely wondered what the hell the twin terrors were concocting this time until his little brother's voice snapped him out of his musings.

''Oi! Where have you been? You should have been home earlier. Mum had company and the place needed tidying.''

Percy shrugged "I was in town. You all were out, so was I. Now if you'll excuse me." Percy passed Ron as he trekked upstairs.

Shutting the door, he fell onto his bed with a smile. This was the best day he's had in years. One-he met the prince in the most unexpected place. Two-they hung out and got kind of acquainted. Three-he saw some of their fascinating treasures, and Four-Marcus wanted to hang out again...with him.

_'Oh yeah, it's been a productive day. How long can I keep this to myself though, that is the question. Good thing we'll owl one another in between. I just hope this lasts...at least for a little while.'_

* * *

**See?! Told you Percy would get a little happier! XD Let me know your thoughts! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Details and First Visit

**Thank you all who decided to keep reading! :) In this bit, Marcus spills the beans to his buddies and he'll have his first visit at Percy's house! What else will happen?...read to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Details and First Visit**

Marcus apparated into his secret hiding place in the rose garden. He deactivated the disguise charms and tiptoed inside the castle walls. Around the corner, he met a pink-haired woman of about twenty-two tapping her foot.

"Hey... Tonks."

"Wotcher, Marcus. Where have you been? You missed lunch and afternoon tea. I had to cover for you, jack-arse."

Although he towered over the metamorphagus auror, he shrunk under her glare. "Oh, alright..I snuck out. The guys and Luna knew. I was sick of the routine. I wanted time to myself. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not but I don't want you getting into trouble. You know what your parents say and given your history of running off..." she shrugged.

"I know, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't get you into trouble."

She smiled "Thankfully, no. Your folks were too busy today. So...that's for the win! Anything interesting you do in town? Before you tell me, you used the charms?"

"Of course, I'm not daft."

"Good. Now let's get up to your room, your mates are waiting."

Several staircases later and they were in his dormitory. His buddies were lazing about in the furniture, laughing and joking until their gargantuan of a prince sauntered in with Tonks in tow.

''About damn time, mate. Thought you'd been home earlier.''

''Hello to you too, Pucey." he sarcastically drawled.

Luna smiled "You've met someone. Who's the new friend?"

Everyone silenced.

Tonks slapped the back of his head. "Time to yourself, huh?"

He sputtered "W-Well...it was unexpected, ok? I was in the library..."

"Library? You, Flint?"

"Fuck you, Warrington. As I was saying, I was in the library reading until we bumped into each other. We both were reading and walking at the same time. My, uh, disguise was off 'cause you know Ollivander, and he recognized me."

Terence rolled his jade-green eyes. "Really? Is that it?"

"Before you bash him, he didn't go schoolgirl on me. He actually looked away once he saw who I was. It's like he didn't want to draw attention. We both got to talking and went to lunch. After that, we went to the museum and a few more places then we said goodnight and I left."

Graham queried "What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Weasley."

"Oh Merlin...as in he's related to Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, you creepy bat. She's his youngest sibling and honestly, I don't think he was too happy about it himself. Something in me just screamed it although I didn't press the matter."

"Oh, Weasley? Yeah...I've met his oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie..they work with their dad. They're decent people." Tonks added.

Miles smiled "Sounds like you two had a great time."

"Yeah, we're happy for you, mate." Adrian grinned, laying his head on Terence's shoulder.

Lucian commented "He doesn't seem like too bad of a bloke from his behavior. What's he look like?"

"Uh, well...he's tall, an inch or two over six feet. Crimson, curly hair that hangs in his eyes, he wears glasses, has blue eyes that heavily remind me of my mum's favorite ring, pale and freckled skin. He's also kinda skinny but I guess he's one of those people who have really high metabolisms, maybe. He's still nice-looking in my opinion."

Bole nodded, forming a picture in his mind. Percy did differ in appearance from the Weasleys he met at the Malfoy gala.

"Are you going to see Percy again soon?" Luna asked serenely, twirling a lock of her hair.

Marcus grinned "Yeah. I dunno when, though. I told him I'd owl. He gave me his address.." he removed a folded piece of parchment from his pocket, opening it.

"Hm...I snuck into your planner and I saw that you have this weekend off. Why not try then?" The auror grinned, her nearly shoulder-length hair turning canary yellow.

"That's perfect but I need to owl him first. It's still an early night, so he should be up." Marcus rummaged around in his desk and got to work, his pals whispered amongst themselves as he scribbled.

Luna mused as she stroked Ares, his giant eagle owl._ 'I think this could be the start of something quite lovely but there will be trouble in their midst due to several vicious imps.'_

* * *

Around ten o'clock that night, Percy was lying in his bed, his eyelids closing as he tried for sleep. A firm 'tap-tap' sounded on his window. His eyes snapped open, he stared at the glass. An eagle owl was waiting impatiently on the redhead. Opening the window, the owl flew in, depositing the letter from its beak into Percy's hand.

_'Already?' _he gave the owl a treat as it perched on the windowsill. He torn open the wax seal and read the contents.

"-Hey Percy. Sorry if this came a little late...I hope I didn't wake you. Anyway, I checked my schedule and I'm free this weekend..Friday through Sunday. If you'd like to hang during those three days, let me know. Maybe we could have tea? Your place or mine is ok...that's if you're available. Send your reply with Ares, he's kind of an arse to everyone except me...so be careful giving him the letter or a treat. He's a nipper. I'll be waiting on your reply. ~Marcus-"

_'This weekend. Sounds great. I haven't exactly gotten orders for those days so I figure I can get everything done before Friday..then Marcus could visit. Well, I need to reply.' _he sat down on his desk as Ares eyed him with flame-orange orbs. Dipping his quill, he began writing.

"-Evening, Marcus. It's ok your letter arrived at this hour. It was earlier than expected..but that's fine. Your visitation this weekend sounds wonderful...how does Friday sound? Around lunchtime at my place? I hope that's convenient for you. By the way, thanks for the warning about Ares...he's staring at me like I'm prey. Does he always do that? Other than that...I guess I'll see you then. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight again, Marcus. ~Percy-"

He folded the parchment, placed it inside an envelope, sealed it and presented the letter to Ares; who grabbed it haughtily before he took flight, gliding on the summer winds surging towards Dragonheart Castle. _'_

_Now to wait.' _he yawned before finally succumbing to a well-deserved rest.

Tuesday morphed into Wednesday, then Thursday and finally Friday. Percy managed to complete every single task his slavedriver...ahem..'mother' bestowed unto him and let the few insults and complaints roll over his shoulders. Right now, he was putting the last finishing touches on some treats to accompany tea.

''Tempus'', the time read 11:55 am. _'Marcus should be here momentarily.' _

One would assume Percy was all cool and collected over the prospect of having Marcus visit but that wasn't the case. He was slightly a nervous wreck. For one- he's never had company of his own, two-he didn't bother to tell his family about the visit...and three-he was apprehensive after the fact because of three certain people in the house.

Thankfully, those three were in the backyard, exchanging ideas over their next elite adventure-where to go, what to wear, who to go with, etc. There was a knock on the front door. Percy speedwalked over, opening it. Standing there without a glamor, was the one and only, Prince Marcus.

"Afternoon, Percy. Thanks for letting me drop by."

"No problem. The parlor is this way. The tea will be served shortly." Percy led him to the sitting room as he tended to the boiling water.

Marcus gazed about the tastefully decorated room. Cream colored furniture in every corner, polished hardwood floors, a built-in bookshelf to the right. There were also family photos upon the walls. Oddly, Percy was hardly in any of them. He vaguely wondered why until he heard footsteps. Upon returning, Percy sat down the tray in front of them, pouring the hot liquid.

"Would you like one of these spice cakes? I made them myself."

Marcus grinned "Sure." he grabbed one and tasted it. "This is great, you surely know what you're doing. I don't think my house elves could make spice cakes this good. Don't tell them I said that. Last thing I need is one trying to throw themselves off the balcony."

Percy's cheeks pinked at the praise. "Thank you, and I'll remember that."

Even as a middle-class family, they had no need for house elves. They had children..well...mostly Percy for that.

"So, Percy..why aren't you in many photographs? I thought your parents would have loved to capture your growth."

The redhead stiffened. _'Of course he had to pay attention to that.'_

* * *

"Well, I don't exactly care to be photographed. It annoys me. Don't get me wrong, there is more of me..but they're in albums somewhere around here."

"I see, how about your family..what are they like?"

Percy responded "My father works at the Ministry and he's quite kind and mellow. He normally sticks to himself after work since it's kinda hectic dealing with cursed artifacts and paperwork. My eldest brothers are Bill and Charlie. Bill works alongside my father in his department but is more active outside the office with cursebreakers, and Charlie, he's in the magical creature division. The twins, Fred and George, they're pranking masterminds who normally joke more than anything else...I've been their unwilling victim many times..but that has let up."

Marcus nodded silently, inwardly warning himself to keep a close eye on the twins.

"As for my mother, youngest brother and sister-Ron and Ginny..." he sighed "...I dunno how I can explain their personalities in the nicest way possible."

Marcus cocked his head "Nicest way possible? They can't be ALL that bad. Some family members can be a little hard to get along with. It's like that with everyone."

"I understand that but.." before he could finish, he heard those three dreaded voices outside the parlor. _'Don't come in here...don't come in here...don't come in here...for all that is holy, do not come in here.' _

''Oi, Percy!''

_'Fuck...' _he face-palmed himself, groaning as he slid down into his armchair, Marcus jumping slightly at the sudden bellow.

A boy of fifteen meandered in "Scarecrow! Mum wants you to...whoa!" he gaped before he ran back out. "Mum, you won't believe who's here!"

"Oh Ron, dear...who could be that unexpected?"

She and Ginny poked their heads in only to gape and gasp.

"Mum, Prince Marcus, is in our parlor..oh Merlin!"

_'Oh, great, here we go.' _Marcus scowled as the ecstatic redheads filed in.

Holding her head up high, Molly asked "Hello, your highness. May I ask what you're doing here in our humble home?''

He turned his eyes to Percy, who still attempted not moving.

The matriarch's eyes widened in shock, but quickly returned calm. "I see. Percy, dear, why didn't you tell us you were having company? I could have prepared a meal for you.''

_'__Spare me that bullshit, Mother.'_ ''I'm sorry, Mum. I figured that you all were so busy and you weren't home, I didn't get a chance to ask. He's over for tea and lunch. I have both prepared, the lunch is in the oven. Speaking of..excuse me, Marcus." Percy left to bring back their sustenance.

Marcus watched Percy leave and tried to avoid making contact with the other occupants, who were practically squirming...it was so annoying. With a sidelook from Molly, Ginny took a seat next to Marcus, her glossed lips pulled back into a smile. Inside, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact the prince was here to see Percy, of all people. It was time to play it cool.

* * *

In a casual tone, she voiced "So, Prince Marcus, how are you doing today?"

"Uh, fine for a Friday, I guess."

"What're you doing here visiting Percy? How do you know him, anyway?" Ron blurted out incredulously.

_'__Way to be subtle, you dumbarse.' _Ginny rolled her mascaraed eyes.

Percy came back in "Lunch is on the table, Marcus."

_'Thank Merlin...just in the nick of time.' _"Ok, Percy." the towering teen stood and left behind the curly-top.

Taking a seat next to each other, they began eating and chatting. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Percy thought_ 'Of course, Mum and her puppets had to follow...' _seeing as the wicked triumvirate sauntered into the dining room.

"Marcus, however did you meet our beloved Percy?" Molly queried as she sat across from the black-haired male. His mouth was full so he pointed to Percy.

Taking a hint, he responded "Mum, we met in town...more like bumped into one another."

Ginny snorted, muttering "Typical you."

Ignoring that, he continued "We talked and hung out, now he's here." he finished matter-of-factly.

"So you two are like...friends now?" Ron asked skeptically.

"You could say that, yes."

Marcus merely nodded before he swallowed his pumpkin juice.

"May we finish eating?"

"Of course, dear...excuse us." She gave each a warm smile before ushering Ron and Ginny out the room.

Marcus shook his head. "Vultures."

"Tell me about it."

The prince gazed at Percy with his eerie orbs. "Think maybe you'd like to hang somewhere after this?"

"Hm...how about my room? I know some rather advanced locking and silencing spells."

"Ok."


	6. Musing and A Mother's Scheme

**Chapter Six-Musing and A Mother's Scheme**

* * *

Ten minutes later, they headed up the staircase, taking a left to Percy's room. After walking inside, Percy quickly administered the charms since he knew they'd most likely eavesdrop. Percy took a seat on his bed as Marcus grabbed the desk chair.

"Why did Ron call you 'scarecrow'?"

Percy frowned, crossing his arms. "Isn't it obvious?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Come on, you really don't see why?"

"Truly I don't see how. I mean, yes, you are a tad thin but you're not made of straw, wearing rags or brainless. You're animate and possess the ability of complex thought so I really don't understand why he called you that. You look like a rather normal bloke to me.''

Marcus was unaware of how his words affected Percy at this very moment. The redhead appeared astonished, having heard the term used in a derogatory manner describing his appearance._ 'I do have to give Marcus credit for his honesty...' _

Marcus continued "Does Ron always call you 'scarecrow'?"

"Actually, Ginny is the one who oh-so-nicely bestowed that nickname. I also hear 'beanpole', 'string bean', 'ginger stick', 'Skeleton', 'scrawny', the classic 'prat', ..uh...I'm sure there's more but I don't stick around them or their friends to find out...well..Ginny's friends, anyway. Ron's best mate and girlfriend-Harry and Hermione, they're far more pleasant than the former."

Marcus's eyes narrowed and he found himself feeling rather ticked...why, after just meeting the redhead twenty-four hours before? Only he knows.

"Why do you let them talk to you that way? I thought your Mum would have scolded them for that."

Percy sighed with a pained expression "Because it'll only make the situation worse and I try not to engage lest I get bitched at."

"What do you mean?"

"I-It's nothing...can we please talk about something else?"

Seeing as Percy wanted to change the subject, Marcus agreed. Hopefully he'd get the entire story out of him one day, when he's ready.

As time dragged on, Percy and Marcus exchanged a myriad of words, their laughter echoing throughout the bedroom. The redhead was finally loosening up around his new friend. Yes, he could actually say that now. He learned that Flint was actually quite levelheaded, courteous and if Percy wanted to elaborate-sweet. He wasn't as mean as the media portrayed...with him being the heir of a ruthless line and brutal quidditch player and all.

Marcus could see that Percy was not another obnoxious fan and was generally interested in what he had to say..of course his friends did as well..but this was someone outside the elite circle. He searched his gut for any malevolent or 'hidden agenda' vibe regarding Percy but found there to be none. This was someone he could open himself up to.

Once Percy excused himself to his personal bathroom, Flint couldn't help but ponder _'Maybe..just maybe...but..is he?' _

"Back again...so, who is this Luna you were telling me about?"

"Oh, her name is Luna Lovegood. She's one of my best friends and one of the few women who doesn't bother me. A bit eccentric, but I think it's because she's a Seer or at least we speculate she is. Luna has made cryptic predictions as long as I've known her and has never been wrong. Like a few years ago, she said that we'd get a clumsy crup to look after the castle and three days later...a new auror by the name Nymphadora Tonks was stationed. She's a metamorphagus too, by the way, and quite comical due to her various accidents and can shift her appearance at will. We were rolling at her pig-snout impressions of Crabbe and Goyle when they would feast at one of our functions. It's was accurate, to say the least."

"Crabbe...Goyle..I've heard of them. Their dads are some of the lords on the other side of Dragonheart. Tonks, my brothers and Dad know her. She's nice from what I've been told."

"Yeah and before I got sidetracked, Luna is practically my baby sister. It's amazing, she's one of the few who could stand being around us when we're discussing rather uh...explicit things; those of my friends, their boyfriends and all the sexual exploits they have with them. Other than that, she hangs with us mostly...but the only females she does stick with are Tonks, Hannah, Susan, a Frenchwoman named Fleur, and interestingly...Bellatrix Lestrange." "Bellatrix...she's Draco Malfoy's, uh...unique aunt."

"Yeah..she can be a little rowdy, but she's kept me entertained and helped fend off fangirls on more than one occasion so my arse practically has her name written all over it...her words, not mine."

Percy laughed "It's great that you're taken care of. I don't think I could have handled that all on my own. Hm?" he gazed past Marcus towards the sunset.

Marcus did the same "Oh yeah...it's late. I need to go. You wanna hang out again over the weekend? I'm still free."

* * *

Percy had nothing else planned and all his chores were taken care of, so he nodded. "Of course. You can meet me here and we can go out on the town or something."

Marcus gave a toothy grin "Great, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for time off. If I have to, I'll make more."

"Sure thing, I'll uh...walk you to the door." Canceling the charms, Percy led Marcus out of his bedroom and down the stairs. They passed the dining room where everyone was getting settled into their meal, dropping their forks as the duo trekked by.

Percy smirked to himself, hearing the silverware clatter. Before Marcus opened the front door, he said "Night, Percy. See you tomorrow.'' ''You too, Marcus. See you.'' the large teen vacated the premises, apparating home. As he watched him disappear, he felt his heart flutter gently as if they were butterfly's wings. Deep down, Percy also felt a little saddened to see him go.

Shaking it off, he headed to the dining room. Taking a seat in between Bill and Charlie, the bespectacled Weasley began preparing his plate, ignoring the silence and stares.

"So Perce, heard you're pretty tight with the prince. How did you swing that?" Fred queried with a cheeky grin.

"We're not 'tight' as you put it. We only met Monday and had lunch earlier."

"We also heard you went upstairs with him. Did our ickle prattish big brother get lucky?" George snickered as he nudged Fred.

"Goodness, Percy. You sure move quickly."

Ginny nearly choked on her meal. "Oh for Merlin's sake! We're eating here! I don't want to think about that image...not that it'll ever happen for him, anyway." she snidely remarked.

Percy chose to ignore that as his eldest brothers exchanged a 'look' behind him.

Arthur gazed at his third-born in interest "It's good to see you've made a friend. It's too bad I didn't get to say 'Hello'..oh well, maybe another day." he smiled as he dove into his shepherd's pie.

Once dinner ended, Percy decided to stay and clear the dishes. Levitating them to the kitchen sink, he saw Bill and Charlie waiting on him.

"May I ask what you two want?" Charming the dishes to wash, Bill whispered "Why don't we take this to your room?"

Percy scrunched his face in confusion as his burlier brothers hauled him upstairs. Locking and silencing the doors, they faced their baby brother.

Bill grinned "Spill it, bro."

Charlie laughed "Don't leave anything out."

The curly-top sighed in exasperation and relayed his tale. Afterwards, Charlie commented "Wow, leave it to you to snag the prince, on the first day too...I'm impressed."

"Come off it, Charlie. We're just friends. That's all."

Bill retorted, leaning back into the chair "That may be, Percy, but I saw how your eyes lit up when you said his name."

"My eyes always do that."

"Yeah, though I cannot say the same for your slightly rosy cheeks."

He pressed his palms over his face, cursing the fact even a small blush was beyond noticeable on his pale, freckled face.

"Aww...somebody fancies Marcus." Charlie teased, jokingly.

"N-No, I don't. I can't like someone I just met about a week before. It doesn't work that way."

"Most of the time, yes. But as I'm sure you even know, the matters of the heart are fickle things in themselves. And it always seems to know firsthand before it reaches the mind."

_'Damn, Charlie can be quite philosophical when he wants to be...'_

"Noticing you're silenced over Charlie's wise moment, we'll leave you to ponder. Night, Percy." Bill smirked as he dragged Charlie out.

Percy remained unmoving, thinking_ 'Could he be right? Might I actually have the beginning of a crush on Marcus? All we are is only friends..' _

_'~Some friends have fallen in love over time...~' _his inner voiced relayed smoothly.

_'That's true. Well, it's not smart to jump ahead. I'll just take this a day at a time...yeah...I can do that.'_

Meanwhile, in the parlor, Molly was quietly sipping her after-dinner tea..musing over the earlier day.

_'I never thought I'd say this, but Percy surely did something right for once in befriending Marcus...as inconceiveable the thought is. The notion of Marcus coming around will prove fruitful once he gets to know Ginny with each and every visitation. I'll make sure he does. Having my precious angel on his arm will bring the envy of every girl in the kingdom to the surface. They'll be ridden with such jealousy and disappointment and our popularity soars. The Weasleys will gain a notable place in society and since the Flints will need an eventual heir, Ginny would be the perfect choice. She's so deserving. Even if Marcus is a gigantic brute with misaligned teeth...he's still the prince after all.'_

* * *

**And so it begins... stay tuned, everyone! :)**


	7. First Visit to the Castle

**Hey all! Thank you for your patience! Here is chapter seven...and since I'm in a generous mood...chapter eight will follow! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-First Visit to the Castle**

_~Dragonheart Castle, Marcus's room...Friday night~_

After dinner with the folks, Marcus sat down on his bed, fingering a glowing crystal orb. Muttering a spell, the orb projected a screen. Several faces were already present.

''Yo, Flint! How'd it go with Percy?" Adrian asked, as soon as he saw Marcus's face.

"It went rather well. We had tea, lunch and we talked more."

"Man..there has to be more detail than that." Terence groaned.

"Well, certainly. I met his mother, youngest brother and...Ginny." he cringed at her name.

"Oooh..tough break." Graham added.

"Yeah...and really, guys...his mum is so fake. She thinks I didn't notice that look of shock and disbelief on her face when she saw I was there for Percy. And his brother, Ron, what a blowhard. You should have seen the way they were bugging about."

"Like a horde of blibbering humdingers?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. It was ridiculous. She had the nerve to signal Ginny to sit next to me. Yeah, that's not obvious whatsoever." he grunted irritably, reminiscing over the past times a girl would do that...with or without her mother's order.

"You sure you wanna go back there, mate? Chances are she'll try again." Miles queried, unsurely.

Flint returned "Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm only doing this for Percy, so I'll just have to grin and bear it for him. They're still his family."

Lucian smirked "Sounds like you're quite adamant about this."

Seeing that cheeky look, Marcus sneered. "And?"

"And...I think someone fancies a certain redhead."

He froze, staring back at the projection.

"Are we wrong?" Terence grinned mischievously.

"No, I mean yes...ugh. It's too soon for anything. I just met him a few days ago. There's no way we could fancy each other so damn quickly."

"But if there was a possibility, would Percy be what you're searching for?" Graham asked, smiling softly.

Marcus licked his lips in thought. _'They do have a point. He does seem like someone I would pursue..' _"Maybe. He is quite nice and managed to keep my attention for longer than five minutes and there's the fact he doesn't try to suffocate me. On the other hand...I dunno if he's gay. Or, even the slightest bit interested in becoming more than friends. As I said, it's too early."

"Wanna know what I think?" Cassius drawled.

"You'll spew it anyway, you arrogant bastard."

He smirked before answering "I think you should give it a chance..the idea, anyway. You'd seriously risk it if you both moved too quickly so you should build upon what you've already started. That way, it can blossom at its own rate and if you two manage to feel much more, it'll be easier for you to convey it, thus helping the transition of you both becoming a couple."

Everyone was silent. Figurative crickets were chirping in the background. "What...I can't have an insightful moment? Jeez, even the arsehole is capable of this too!" Warrington scoffed dramatically as he finished.

Flint slowly nodded "I believe you...I believe you. It's funny, that's the most helpful tip you gave me so far including the sex advice, even though I won't be using that anytime soon."

"Oh, I have feeling you will eventually." The steel-gray eyed teen snickered.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Alright, well...I'm going to turn in early. I'll keep you updated." Several farewells were given as the communication ceased. Placing the crystal gently into his nightstand drawer, he asked aloud to no one "Is it possible? Am I starting to fancy him?''

* * *

The next day, Marcus showed up yet again on Percy's front steps. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for an answer. Footsteps were approaching and the door started opening. He hoped for a familiar face but was crestfallen seeing it was Ginny who opened up.

"Hello there." She smiled, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to see Percy."

Faking sincerity, she responded "Oh? Again already? You must be quite excited to see him, I'm positive he's the same."

_'_ _Yeah, cut the shit and let me in.'_

"What am I doing here leaving you outside? Come on in. I'll alert him." Allowing Flint passage, Ginny walked away to find her brother. Luckily, Percy was already coming down the hall, smiling at his company.

"Morning, Marcus."

"Morning, uh...you think we could hang somewhere else? I mean..."

"I get it. How about your place or one of your hangouts?"

The prince smiled, making that fluttering sensation erupt within Percy's heart again. "Alright, I know a place. The castlegrounds. Let's hurry before she comes back."

"Agreed."

Making sure no one was coming, the boys headed out the door and quickly apparated. Seconds later, they were surrounded by the intense aroma of roses. On all sides, there were rosebushes of every conceivable color known in the entire world, each smelling as sweet as the last.

_'Beautiful...' _Percy mused as he scanned the perimeter.

"So..what you think?"

"I love it. The flora here is exquisite."

"They're a family favorite...my mother's in particular."

"I favor roses myself. There's a couple of bushes in my backyard but they pale in comparison." He replied as they strolled past. As they continued, Marcus pointed out the statues and few monuments, giving him the history of each. He showed the dense forest which served as its own mode of defense and finally, they arrived at the royal Quidditch Pitch.

"Do you happen to like Quidditch?"

Percy shamefully shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Well..it's not that it's a bad sport, I just...it's not my cup of tea."

He feared what Marcus would say since nearly every guy in the kingdom followed the ancient pastime but his anxiety faltered once his friend responded "It's fine, Percy. Not everyone has to like Quidditch and it's ok not to have the exact same interests as myself. I like variety...keeps it interesting.''

Percy sighed in relief. "You have a point. Heh, besides...I haven't flown in years."

"Hmm..how about today? You can hold onto me while I circle the pitch."

"Uh...I dunno."

"It'll be fun...maybe you'll be a little more confident about flying this time."

Feeling as though he didn't want to bore him and because Marcus did what he wanted first, it was only right to participate in this nearly death-defying activity. "O-Ok...let's fly."

"Great, this way." the prince took him by the arm, leading the redhead into the broomcloset, grabbing a practice broom. Out on the green, Marcus mounted the broom, hovering a few feet in the air. He waited for Percy.

"Um.."

Seeing as Percy was still hesitant, he gently pulled the curly-top over, gazing into his eyes. "You can trust me, Percy. I promise I won't let you fall."

Percy swallowed hard and nodded, getting behind Marcus and wrapping his thin arms around the prince's defined waist. The light scent of Flint's cologne wafted across his nostrils...bringing some comfort to the nervous boy.

"Hold on tight, now...here we go!" He directed the broom upwards, soaring high into the air.

_'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh boy, oh boy. Don't fall...' _he silently whined, tightening his grip.

Noticing the change, Marcus asked "How ya doing back there?"

"I'm uh...I'm better."

"Good, I'm about to go faster, ok?"

"Um...ok.."

As promised, Marcus picked up speed, racing past the turrets all around the pitch, pulling a few aerial loops in between...Percy yelping a little with each loop...and praying Marcus somehow didn't hear his unmanly noises. Three laps later, they landed. Percy wobbled his way off the broom, plopping on the grass trying to catch his breath. Marcus had no issue, clearly from being the experienced flyer.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, grinning widely. "You all right, Percy? You're weren't lying...you haven't touched a broom in some time."

Percy blushed, remembering his yelps. "Yeah but despite the slight dizziness, it was...well...really fun." he felt a smile stretching across his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps we can do it again-"

"C-Can we wait on that a bit? I'm still in shock."

Marcus chuckled "Of course, we'll wait. See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

His blush still present, Percy replied "Yeah...you did, huh?"

"Mhmm. My folks are out at some meeting, so how about tea? We have all sorts. Green, white, herbal, the classic earl grey.."

"I'd love some."

"Excellent...I'll show you in."

* * *

Walking in the side entryway..they took the stairs, heading up to his room.

"Lulu!" A popping noise sounded, leaving a small house elf in an orange sundress with bulging eyes. "Yes, mister Prince Marcus?"

"Could you bring me and my friend some tea and snacks? Um..whatever they have in the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir." She disappeared only to return a moment later, wheeling a cart to their table.

"Thank you, Lulu." She bowed and vanished with a 'pop'.

Taking a china teacup delicately, Percy asked "How many house elves do you own?"

"Currently, we have fifty but they're scattered throughout our properties. A lot of stuff is handled by magic so we don't need too many of them in one spot."

"Ah...ok."

He peered around Marcus's bedroom. It was absolutely immaculate...not an object out of place. The deep crimson drapes coordinated with his bedding and the pillows on the furniture. The armchairs and sofa were rich leather, the area rugs appeared to be oriental and handmade. His decorations did not clash on the shelves and small tables.

Above the fireplace was the Flint crest-containing swords, royal colors and all. Add the fact this room could fit nearly ten of Percy's and one would have the overall description of the prince's most precious dwelling.

"Is every room this ornate?"

"Yeah, even the dungeons. Well...if you don't pay attention to the torture devices we have locked up down there, it's nicely constructed." he scratched his head cutely...hoping that will lighten up the notion they still had them although the devices haven't been used in centuries. At least, not to his knowledge.

Percy smiled_ 'Cute..wait..did I say ''cute''?' _"I think it won't be too hard to do that. Are you expecting any extra company tonight?"

"No, not this time. I'm wanting to spend my weekend with you." he stopped, realizing how near-romantic that sounded. Percy gazed at him in mid-sip, hearing his tone.

"Oh! I mean...aw shit. That sounded weird, didn't it?"

"A little...but I know what you meant. It happens.''

Now with the awkward air cleared, Marcus continued "So, what would you like to do tomorrow? Hit the town?"

"That would be good, switch it up a bit. The bakery comes up with a new treat bi-monthly, so we can check it out."

"I think I overheard the bakers discussing a new pumpkin pasty mixture the last time we were there, so I believe that may be what they're featuring."

Finishing the last small banana cream-filled cake, Percy eyed the clock to his right. It read six thirty. "Dinner's in an hour, hopefully I'll still have room for whatever Mum decided to make this evening."

"Alright, Percy. I'll show you out." Stepping through the rose garden, Percy found the apparition point. Bidding Marcus goodbye, he disappeared.

Sighing, he closed his icy blue eyes.

Memories of this morning flowed through his mind...him grabbing Percy, Percy wrapping his arms around him as he got on the broom...the redhead's grip tightening as they flew higher and faster. It felt so warm..and if Flint thought about it long enough...he actually missed that touch.

_'__That gentle, careful touch...wait. Wait a minute, Flint. Slow down, don't get ahead of yourself. You saw his expression this afternoon...don't jump. Merlin...why does this seem so complicated?'_


	8. Coral Pink Temptress

**Told you I'd bring forth the next chapter! Oh...this is where things begin to pick up and the claws start to come out. XD *rubs hands in plotting, maniacal manner* Enjoy, my pretties! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Coral Pink Temptress**

Sunday blew in as did another hang-out. The bakery did feature a new type of pumpkin pasty...a spiced, sweet potato/pumpkin version. It was quite sweet, buttery and filling in their opinion. Percy ate one while Marcus devoured three. Both decided to venture out to the pond and watch the swans float about, 'conversing' with one another. More friendly banter was exchanged as these two teens grew closer, neither one realizing or actually...willing to admit what was truly developing. At sunset, Marcus and Percy said their temporary farewells and went their separate ways until they met again.

Percy didn't have to wait too long, about a week for the fourth time. As the next couple of weeks flew by, they continued seeing each other...alternating between hanging out at one another's homes and trips to town. This next visit however, Marcus was going to spend the weekend. Of course, Percy had to ask first. The day before, Molly was sitting in the parlor, reading the Daily Prophet when her third-born approached her.

"Mother, is it alright if Marcus spends the weekend over here?"

Normally, she didn't care who her children had over since they were the usuals, but her eyes brightened when it came to this one. "Of course Marcus can stay. Just be sure to finish up all your chores tonight."

"Yes, Mum." he scurried off to do just that.

_'It's about time. Now I can put my plans into action.'_

Percy was putting the last finishing touches in the parlor when he heard knocking. Cleaning his glasses of dust, he let Marcus in. Unfortunately, Percy was not the only one to meet him at the door.

"Hello, your highness." Molly nudged past Percy, extending a manicured hand to the prince's, gently patting it.

"Lunch will be ready soon, dear. How about you go ahead and take a seat while Percy takes your things?"

Remembering to be cordial even though she wasn't, he calmly responded with a false smile "I can handle it, Mrs. Weasley. They've been specifically charmed so that only I can touch them. Sorry, it was my parents' idea."

"Oh, silly me. I should have known."

"It's alright. May I set them down first then attend lunch?"

"Of course, you may. You're such a polite young man. It's a shame not many follow your example."

"Quite." he graciously nodded to the matriarch and trekked upstairs. As soon as he turned, Molly's warm smile faded into a smug expression.

Percy caught that out of his peripheral vision. _'What the hell have you been planning? I know you're up to something.' _Averting his eyes, he followed Marcus.

In his room, he saw Flint returning his trunk to regular size, setting it in the corner.

"Here, let me." with a flick of the wand, Percy transfigured a pile of books into a comfortable bed large enough to fit Marcus.

"Great work, Percy...and thanks."

"No problem. How about we go down to the parlor? Bill and Charlie will be here in about an hour or so...they went to town, it was their day off."

"Before I go.." Marcus placed extra charms surrounding his trunk and the bed, knowing people can bewitch those as well.

On the other side of the house, Molly was speaking to Ginny. "You remember exactly what I've told you?"

"Mum, I have no problems getting guys, this one should be a piece of cake."

* * *

Downstairs, Percy and Marcus were discussing the latest happenings at the Ministry, sitting next to each other on the couch. "So, apparently that's what they have in mind for the next conference regarding foreign potion policy."

"I see..."

"Ahem." a voice beckoned their attention. There stood Ginny, her face was made up-coral pink eyeshadow with a touch of darker pink for balance, eyeliner, mascara and tinted lip gloss.

She was dressed in a coral pink miniskirt and low-cut blouse, revealing the top of her breasts. Ginny was rather curvaceous like Molly who was still quite voluptuous herself, of course she was a little bigger due to her age and having bore seven children. Seriously, what woman's body will return to absolutely normal after that?

In a casual, yet sultry tone, Ginny asked while swaying her hips as she sashayed over "Mind if I join you two?"

Percy narrowed his sapphires. Oh, he knew exactly what this bitch was trying to do. "I think we're fine, Ginny. Aren't your friends supposed to be visiting soon?"

With a flirty smile, she responded "Yes, they'll be here shortly. They'll also be joining us for lunch and spending the weekend here like Marcus."

_'Oh god! A fucking audience?! Really?!' _Percy mentally screamed. Flint's eye twitched at the thought.

"Oh Percy, Mum needs your help in the kitchen. Now."

Glowering at his sister, Percy stepped off hurriedly to meet his mother's demands, leaving her alone with Marcus.

Taking a seat next to the prince, she leaned against the cushion in a seductive manner. "You and I never had the chance to get formally acquainted. I'm sure as Percy had mentioned before..I am Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley clan." She held her hand out, gesturing him to take it.

"Charmed..." Marcus slowly wrapped his larger hand around hers in a quick shake and let go, inwardly cringing.

"You have such strong hands, you must work out often."

"Yeah, it's a hobby...one of several."

"What else do you do?"

"I work out, play Quidditch, read, eat, sit in at meetings...exist. 'Bout it.''

Ginny giggled ''Exist? That's a good one..you're quite funny, too."

_'Yeah, I'm a bucket of laughs. Please, Percy..hurry up and get back here!'_

"You seem to have gotten to know Percy rather well. You've been coming over more so it's only fair you get to know the rest of the family. I'd like to know you more too..'' the sly vixen ever so slowly, traced a manicured finger up and down Marcus's right bulging bicep.

"Um, Ginny? I think we can get to know one another just fine by talking." he moved his arm away.

"We can do that. Maybe hopefully more in private." she whispered, allowing her lips to brush his ear.

"Lunch is ready and your friends are at the door." Percy snapped, having seen the entire exchange. Ginny rolled her eyes and sneered at him. Her attempt of baiting the prince was sent crashing down.

''Why don't you get the door?" she quipped.

Percy smirked "As you can plainly see, I too have a guest that garners my attention. They're your friends."

"Ugh, fine." she sent him a glare which he matched as she stomped past them.

Marcus appeared uneasy.

* * *

"Before you say anything, I know she was the instigator. None of it was your fault."

These words comforted the prince, who let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, now..what's for lunch?"

"Salad and fresh tilapia in dill sauce...quite tasty."

"Oohh..yum. Can't wait."

They heard the sounds of Ginny telling her friends to act natural and go ahead to the dining room, she had to do something first.

_'So do I...funny, huh?' _"Could you wait outside the door for me? I need to take care of something."

"If it's her, by all means." Marcus stood and waited outside the parlor door, ignoring the excited squeals and hair-twirling.

Percy made himself look busy by fluffing the pillows when Ginny returned. He turned around "What is it you think you were trying to accomplish, dear sister?"

She smirked "Oh, you know exactly what I was doing, dear Scarecrow."

"You see he's clearly not interested, why else would he remove his arm from your grubby, polished paw?"

"Marcus is only a little shy. It takes a while for guys like him to warm up to girls like me. Once I break the ice and the boys get a little taste, they always come back for more. Always. The prince is no different."

Percy scoffed "You think no man can resist your charms. Well, I assure you...you've met your match. He's one who actually has the brains and willpower to see right through you, darling."

Ginny mirrored his catty, falsely-gentle smile "Sweet, dear, naive big brother...you truly underestimate me. I know how to play the game and every trick in the book. You obviously lack in that department, so if I were you...I'd step back before I get hurt."

"And if I were you, I'd back off Marcus. He is my friend, not yours."

The mini-temptress locked aqua-blue eyes with furious sapphire.

"I don't think so. You know I have never failed at ensnaring any man into my web and I surely will not fail with this one. Yes, I have dated around but this time, I may just keep him. So, treasure what friendship you have with Marcus now, 'cause when he's eventually mine...you can kiss that.." she made a mock kissing motion "...goodbye."

With that, Ginny headed to the dining room, leaving a snarling Percy whiteknuckled in the parlor. Marcus poked his head in to see his friend glaring into space.

"Percy...what did she say to you?"

He immediately calmed. "Nothing I can't handle. Now, lunch?"

Taking a seat next to the redhead, Marcus pondered over what Ginny may have said to leave him with that deadly glare in his eyes. There had to be more to the story...he wished that Percy would tell him. In between bites, Percy glanced at Ginny who was suggestively eating her cherry tomatoes while winking at Marcus. The curly-top was definitely fuming but he remained collected, they had a full house since Bill and Charlie came home right after Ginny's friends.

Speaking of, Bill was eyeing the subtle actions between those three-Percy, Marcus and Ginny.

'I know something is off ...was there a row before lunch? I have a feeling Ginny's the cause of the disharmony. She may be my sister, but that brat has a way of wearing on someone's nerves. Just look at the way Percy is glaring at her...and how she's winking at Flint. I want answers, and I'm going to get them today. I'll bring Charlie for extra measure.'

He caught the same look from Charlie. He's noticed something was afoot.

* * *

**Meow! Hiss! Told you the claws would emerge! XD :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter, kind readers! It's only going to escalate from here! ;)**


	9. Long Awaited Kiss

**Hey hey Percy/Marcus fans! Here is number nine! It's kinda long...but you'll like it. There's a treat for you at the end of the page...well, not the m-rated kind...that's later! XD Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-Long Awaited Kiss**

Once lunch ended, Percy and Marcus fled upstairs to the safety of his bedroom. Bill and Charlie stood and removed themselves from the table. Everyone else went their separate ways. Before Ron could go outside, Ginny pulled him back.

"What you want?"

"Mum needs you to help me."

"Let me guess, you're going after Marcus?"

"Naturally. He's the prince, why the hell would I not?"

"You normally handle this on your own. Why do you need me?"

"As Marcus keeps coming to visit, I'll need you to lure Percy away so I can move in. I tried earlier but that blasted scarecrow rudely interrupted."

Ron snorted "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I dunno...think of something. You've watched Fred and George over the years, you must have learned something from them by now."

"I may know a thing or two..but what else is in it for me? As much as I love ruining Percy's day, I need more compensation."

"How does being the future brother-in-law of the prince sound? Think about it...you'll be inside Marcus's inner circle, you'll have access to all royal privileges and the notoriety that comes along with it. Think of all the Chudley Cannons games you can attend and the next Quidditch World Cup. Once he and I start dating, you can have the same perks as I will soon have. Has any man ever been able to deny me?"

"No.."

"Then I'm sure you understand. Just like Mum said, we need to work together. Our family name depends on it."

Ron's eyes glazed over at the thought-he'll be even more popular, he'll impress Hermione further and the Weasleys will go down in history by being one of the only known middle-class families to wed into the Flint line. And the Quidditch matches...oh...the quidditch matches. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"I'm in."

"Good, tell Mum later." Ginny turned on her low heels and met her girls outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Percy's room, the boys were relaxing from their healthy lunch. Marcus couldn't help but want to ask. He still can't get Percy's stormy expression to leave his mind.

"Percy...I know you were pissed. What did Ginny say to you? It had to be of some magnitude to get you fired up like that."

"I really dunno if I should..." a few firm raps sounded on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Me and Charlie. We need to talk."

Opening the door, the eldest Weasley boys walked in, locking and silencing the door behind them.

"What do you guys need to say?"

Bill let his ponytail down and crossed his arms. "I know something happened earlier and don't try to lie, you know exactly what I'm referring to, now what did she say?"

_'Straight forward as always..' _Percy sighed, seeing as he was cornered. "Alright. Earlier, I saw Ginny hitting on Marcus. She touched him, got in his ear, all that. I was there in time to break it up. But before you jump, let it be known that Marcus tried to nicely reject her advances."

Bill and Charlie gazed at the prince before returning to Percy.

''I told her he wasn't interested but she insisted that he was 'a little shy' and that 'it takes a while for guys like him to warm up to girls like her', and 'once she breaks the ice and the boys get a little taste...they always come back for more. Always. The prince is no different.'.."

Marcus raised a dark eyebrow at that and loudly snorted.

"My thoughts exactly, and when I said Marcus would not fall for that, she condescendingly said that I 'was naive' and 'I truly underestimate her', she 'knows how to play the game and I obviously lack in that department, so if I were smart...I'd step back before I get hurt'. For the finisher, she also said that I 'know she has never failed at ensnaring any man into her web and she surely will not fail with this one. She has dated around but this time she may just keep him'. So I 'should treasure whatever friendship I have left with Marcus because when he is hers, I could kiss all that goodbye.'

Within seconds, Marcus burst into laughter.

"Oh..my god...are you...who is she..who is she kidding?! Me..and...haha..her?! Yeah fuckin' right! And they say 'pretty girls can't be funny'!''

Percy was astonished at his reaction. It was that hilarious. He vaguely wondered if it was only the situation itself that was comical or if there was something lying underneath that added to it.

Charlie shook his head "Where does she get the nerve? Wait...that was a stupid question. We know whom gets it from."

"Mother." All three Weasleys chorused.

After his fit, Marcus became serious "Percy, I want you to know here and now that I have absolutely no intention of dating your sister. She is far from what I consider desirable...no offense." he remembered her two eldest brothers were in the room.

Bill responded "None taken, Flint. She may be beautiful, but her actions speak otherwise."

"Yeah and don't think we didn't see the way she ate her food and winked at you. She did that a lot with the other guys she's fooled around with...there's Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Andrew Kirke...that's when she decided to shoot for someone older...uh..didn't she try something with that Bulgarian noble, Viktor Krum, that one time back in May?'' Charlie queried Bill.

"That is the word..'tried'. Apparently she lied about snogging him in a closet. I know exactly whom he snogged and it wasn't her...not even a female for that matter. It was Cedric Diggory. He's actually bisexual. Not many know, so keep that on the down low."

Percy's eyes widened "Hm..I had a feeling something was up with Diggory that one time I saw him in town with Cho Chang, clearly not paying her attention. I think he leans more towards blokes...just a theory."

"You'd be correct." Flint commented casually.

Bill interjected "Regardless of that fact, Ginny has succeeded in her pursuits of single and taken men. I'm surprised she hasn't tried a grown man yet though I think she'll be there quickly if she moves at this rate. Anyway, I don't think she went at this alone. Mum definitely had something to do with it.''

Percy sighed "I think so too, and given her track record, she has yet to fail in her endeavors. How else you think she's climbed this far up the social ladder? She couldn't have without 'breaking a few fingers' along the way."

"Well, little bro...I dunno how we can totally stop Ginny. We can't be here all the time. Unfortunately, this is something you'll have to handle on your own, mostly. Marcus can take care of himself...if he denies her long enough, she's bound to get impatient and leave him alone. I mean, you've seen how's she with a different guy nearly every week or two and occasionally there's a repeat from those who haven't learned the first time around." Charlie did have a point, there was a pattern.

"I suggest you give it a little while and when the spark fades, you're fine. We're going to let you and Marcus have fun and Percy, just enjoy it and forget her." Bill added with a certain look that gave the curly-top an inkling he knew something. They left, leaving them alone.

* * *

Percy readministered the charms and sat upon his bed.

Marcus decided to join him. "Really, Percy. You don't have to worry about me. I won't desert you for her. What kind of man would I be if betrayed my friend?"

"A terrible one."

"Right...and since there's no chance of that happening, I still want us to hang out. I really enjoy your company."

Percy smiled "I do too, Marcus. I know this sounds weird, but you're really my best friend. Well, the only friend I have...that doesn't have wings."

Flint returned the smile "I consider you a best friend already."

"Marcus? I can't help but wonder, the way you laughed at Ginny's assertions...was it really all that funny? or..."

"Or what?"

"It's silly but somewhere deep down, I think there's more behind it."

Marcus nodded. "I see. Since we've been hanging out a while...maybe it's ok.."

"Ok for what?"

He hesitated for a brief moment "To tell you...to tell you I'm...I'm gay."

Percy was stunned. _'The prince is gay...the only son of King Aurelius and Queen Seraphine...is into men. Holy shit..' _

"Percy? You're not saying anything." Marcus sounded uneasy, almost regretful.

Noticing this immediately, Percy responded "That's great! I...I mean, that's fine with me. I have no problem with it. If I did, I...I'd be a complete hypocrite."

Flint's eyes brightened "Really? You too?"

Percy nodded.

"Whew...I'm glad I have nothing to worry about."

"Me too...I would never consider making my friend uncomfortable. Um, who else knows?"

"All my friends...well, the ones I told you about anyway. The parents-hell no. They...they're very traditional. They're very accepting of homosexuals, but it won't do if their only child is one...you know..the whole 'heir' thing."

Unfortunately, Percy did know and that made any flicker of hope fizzle out. "Yeah...I do."

Deep inside, Percy had grown an attachment to Marcus, whether he'd like to admit it or not. Hearing how Percy's response sounded, Flint felt his heart ache as well for he too, grew attached.

But as soon as that happened, a crazy idea formed at the back of his mind _'I'm the only heir of this kingdom...and like it or not, I have the final say in who I can spend the rest of my life with. It's my life. Mum and Dad have ran it for too long. If I want a chance at happiness, I need to seize it.'_

* * *

Before he could speak, Percy timidly asked "Can I ask you? If you did have the chance, would you take it...even if it was for a little while?"

"I would, most definitely." "Is there...is there anyone in the kingdom you fancy or at least have an eye on?"

"There is..." Marcus gently laid his hand upon Percy's, interlocking their fingers. Percy blushed furiously, gazing up at Flint under his long eyelashes behind those horrid frames.

"Percy, I like you."

"I like you too, Marcus. I never thought I'd say it out loud..but I do. I like you." It was as if a huge weight suddenly lifted off his bony shoulders, he's finally admitted his feelings.

"Me either, Percy. Um, do you think...we can go out? As an item?"

Percy's grin was so wide it could have split his face. "Yes! I mean..yes. I'd love that."

"Wonderful.." Marcus grabbed the redhead into a tight hug. Upon pulling back, their eyes met...their lips were mere centimeters apart. Percy slightly turned his head away. He's never kissed anyone before and he didn't want to mess it up. Marcus gently guided Percy's face to his and slowly captured his lips. Believe it or not, this was his first kiss, too. His friends offered to snog him for practice but he kindly declined. He wanted it to be with someone who mutually fancied him.

Percy felt the exact spark he felt that day in the library when their hands touched for the first time. Only now, it became more intense. His heart beat rapidly, he felt as if his body was melting. For an inexperienced first kiss, it was pretty damn satisfying. A minute later, their tender kiss ended. Marcus had a little blush upon his lightly-tanned cheeks as well.

"That was amazing...did I do ok?"

"O-Of course you did. You were brilliant."

"Thanks. I was hoping I wouldn't fare too badly with my first kiss."

"This was your first?"

"Yeah, it was." he smiled, gently stroking Percy's cheek.

"Me too, as you know. Um, what do you uh, wanna do until dinner? We have a while."

Marcus looked thoughful "Hm, we could go outside with everyone else...or..."

"Or what?"

A cheeky grin took over "We could stay here and get in a little more practice?"

"I..I wouldn't mind. Practice makes perfect."

"Indeed it does. On your bed or mine?"

"I think we're fine where we're at."

* * *

***Squeals* A kiss! Yay! I hope that satisfied your Marcus/Percy love for the time being! And yes...that scheming Ginny and Molly are going to take it up a notch. What'll happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter ten! :)**


	10. Percy's Last Warning

**Heeeyyy! I'm so glad to update this story...I'm happy to have delivered unto you a first kiss between Percy and Marcus in the previous chapter! Here's more Percy/Marcus goodness! What else can we expect from this chapter? Read to see! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Percy's Last Warning**

Saturday afternoon was a clear, sunny one and everybody was outside, including Percy and Marcus. The redhead was tending to his rosebushes, making a few cuttings to place in his room. Marcus reclined in a lawnchair, eyeing his new boyfriend's delicate, careful movements as he snipped those fragile stems. Currently, the prince wore an unbuttoned white shirt, letting the air cascade over his powerful torso. He wanted to keep cool and plus...give Percy a little something to view. Unluckily, Percy wasn't the only one who got a peek. All the girls were in their bikinis, catching some sun...and leering at Marcus.

"Hey Percy, since you're a big fan of roses, how about I give you some when you sleep over sometime?"

Having finished cutting one last rose, Percy smiled, responding "I'd like that. How about some lemonade? I made it fresh this morning while you were in the shower."

"Sure. I'll be here waiting."

Placing the rose into his basket, Percy headed inside.

Seeing the coast was clear, Ginny wandered over, pulling off her sunglasses and peering down at him through half-lidded eyes. "Enjoying the sun, Marcus?"

"Yep. Just waiting on the lemonade from Percy."

"Oh, ok. How about you come over, talk with us? They'd love your company." she nodded over in her group's direction.

"I'm quite fine where I'm at, thanks." he replied, trying to remain calm.

"Suit yourself." she shrugged and headed back to her posse.

"Ginny, what the hell?" Penelope asked, moving some blonde locks behind her ear.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't come to us, we'll go to him. We'll just say the sun is getting too hot and we'd like a little shade."

"Good. He's hanging around Percy too much, anyway."

While Marcus waited, he closed his eyes. Behind the darkness, he could picture Percy walking over and settling himself in his lap...soaking up the sun as they snogged. Percy gliding his hand across his chest..he running his fingers through Percy's curls. All that faded with the scent of light perfume and sunscreen.

_'Back again?' _he opened an eye to see himself surrounded. Well, he was exaggerating a bit. Technically, they were in front and to his left. Still, they were too close for comfort.

"Hope you don't mind...the sun was becoming a little overbearing."

'You have the ''overbearing'' part right.'

As soon as Percy returned, he noticed the harpies have migrated near Marcus. Levitating the tray, he headed towards the roses.

"Marcus, sorry I took so long...here." He handed Flint a tall glass of ice cold lemonade, who took it graciously.

"Hm..sweet, refreshing and slightly tangy...just the way I like it."

Percy lightly blushed "I've always made it this way."

"Still, it's perfect."

As they bantered back and forth, Ginny eyed them closely _'Hm...how cute, Percy. And you say I'm obvious..'_

* * *

Later that evening around dinnertime, Percy was setting the table. Marcus stood right behind him, tilting his head as the curly-top bent over the table, realigning the silverware.

_'Such a shapely arse. It's a shame he doesn't show the rest in swimtrunks.' _"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why didn't you unbutton your shirt when you went outside? It was quite hot today."

Percy stiffened. _'Why did he have to ask that?' _

"Um, well...I use cooling charms instead. I don't want to accidentally cut myself or something when I'm tending to the roses or something else.''

"Oh, well...that's ok. To each their own."

Percy smiled as he finished the table.

_'Hopefully one day I can help him get comfortable enough to do so...for me.' _Flint mused as he stared after him.

As soon as the table filled, Percy took his seat next to Marcus, Bill on Flint's right side. Tonight they were having steak, one of Flint's favorites. The usual, casual banter went all around. Everyone conversed with one another while Marcus and Percy talked amongst themselves.

Ginny was being rather loud when she spoke "Apparently, there's going to be a ball at Dragonheart Castle on August first. Pansy told me all about it. They've made a guestlist in advance and all of our families are on it."

Percy asked "Is this true, Marcus?"

Flint responded "Yeah, I was meaning to tell you later." _'Stupid bitch had to open her big mouth. Percy doesn't even like going to these things, now I can't even convince him like I hoped.' _

Molly clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Now we'll have to get you another custom-made dress. It simply won't do to buy you one, chances are some strumpet will already be wearing the same ensemble. And I want you to stand out."

While she beamed, Arthur sighed quietly into his meal. "Don't forget I'd like a new set of robes too, Mum." Ron pointed out.

"Of course, dear."

Percy took this time to speak "Why can't you two wear something you haven't worn? As I recall, you still have a gown or dressrobes you haven't opened. There's no need to buy a new one just yet."

Ginny snorted "Well, you're not going, so with the extra money Daddy saves, we can put that towards the important things...like my new gown. I'm thinking about having this one made in France."

"And you will, Ginny. Percy, mind your own business. You never attend any function, so your opinion is not needed." Molly snipped as she drank from her wineglass.

Marcus noticed Percy's irritated frown. Under the table, he took Percy's right hand into his left, gently squeezing it. Percy felt his tender gesture, but kept his expression the same.

Bill caught this motion out the corner of his eye, his lips upturning in a slight smirk as he drank from his glass. _'Knew it.'_

* * *

Near midnight, Percy and Marcus were wrapping up one of their snogging sessions. This time, they were experimenting with using a little tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Marcus whispered "I'm going to sneak some pumpkin juice. Be right back.." the prince moved off his bed and headed out the door, down the stairs. He crept into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass. As he sipped the delicious, sweet liquid he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he saw that vixen standing in the doorframe. Ginny wore a sheer, ivory nightgown that came mid-thigh, and left almost nothing to the imagination. She flicked her fiery hair over her shoulder, allowing a thin strap to slowly sink down her arm.

Ginny drawled as she approached him "Berries and cream are a far more appropriate late night snack than juice."

"Right. That may be, but I'm not in the mood for those. Maybe some other time. Goodnight. " he finished off his glass and went to step past her.

She cut him off. "It's fine, Marcus. You and I are the only ones up. There's no need to pretend."

"Who's pretending?"

She smiled "You. Honestly, Marcus..there's nothing wrong with being a little shy. I think it's cute."

Marcus scrunched his face "I'm not being shy...I'm.." he didn't finish, seeing as she ran a manicured finger down his tanktop-covered chest. "Ginny..please. It's late and I need some sleep."

"How about a kiss before you go?"

"Uh.."

"How about no?" they snapped their heads around to see a scowling Percy in his nightwear.

"Marcus and I were in the middle of a conversation."

"And he was just leaving."

Marcus took the hint and veered past the glaring Weasleys.

"Why can't you take a hint? Leave him alone."

"Like I said before..I don't think so. I've decided to definitely pursue Marcus and it's only a matter of time before he crumbles." Percy shook his head before he turned away.

"Oh, and I saw your little shyness display in the backyard this afternoon. It's cute that you have a crush on the prince. No wonder you've been so defensive over him. Too bad you'll never give him what a man needs."

That did it. Percy whipped himself back around and hissed with so much venom, the snake in the yard would cower.

"Listen here you spoiled, tawdry little succubus...you are never going to have Marcus today, tomorrow or ever. He has absolutely no interest in dating you. He doesn't even want the company of you or any of your conceited hens. Unless you want him to royally and publicly humiliate you, I suggest you step off. "

With that, he stomped back to his room, being sure to lock and silence everything. Ginny remained in the kitchen, fuming.

_'You really had to push my bitch button, didn't you dear Percy? Alright, if it's a fight you want, I'll gladly bring it to you...don't expect to emerge victorious.'_

* * *

**Ouch...meow! lol XD Ginny doesn't know when to back off, does she? Well, it escalates from here. Next chapter-Percy meets Marcus's buddies! Stay tuned! :P**


	11. Percy Meets the Gang

**Happy Thursday! I would have updated Friday but since I'm gonna be a bit busy tomorrow, I've decided to post Chapters 11 and 12 in advance. I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Percy Meets the Gang**

Sunday came and went...so did a few more weeks of secretly dating and foiling Ginny's attempts at seducing Marcus. Percy soon realized she was receiving extra help, other than her mother's. It couldn't possibly be the twins since they didn't give a fuck and normally stuck to their own agenda. Bill and Charlie knew about their relationship but promised to keep silent, his father had other pressing matters on his mind, so the only logical answer would be Ron.

What confirmed his suspicions was the fact Ron was hanging around the twins more than usual, wanting to learn how to develop more advanced pranks. Thankfully, Bill and Charlie decided to look out for Percy and disable the pranks they'd find while at home. Those two were veteran pranksters, so they pretty much knew the signs.

This was the week before the August ball and Marcus had plans for Percy. He was going to introduce him to his best friends, whom were also staying the weekend.

"You almost ready, Percy? They're anxious to finally meet my boyfriend." he kissed the back of Percy's neck, making him shiver. He did that on purpose, knowing Percy was sensitive.

"I-I will be, as soon as I shut and shrink... this trunk." With a huff, he took care of it. "Ready."

"Alright, off to the castle we go." Once outside, they apparated from the Weasley property.

Watching them vanish, Ginny growled and stomped her foot. "Mum, I've tried everything so far! Nothing's working. I can't seem to get alone with Marcus. Percy's got him all to himself."

"Now Ginny, don't fret. The ball is next week, right?"

"Yeah..so?"

"So, during these past few weeks, I have been working my way into his majesty's good graces. I dropped your name and they recall you at the Malfoy gala...you did make an impression on them like I've said before."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it's official. You're one of several girls they've considered to set up with Marcus as a potential future bride."

Ginny grinned triumphantly, her hard work was going to pay off sooner than she expected. It wasn't just talk after all, Molly planned on getting Ginny into Marcus's family. She's also noticed the closeness between her son and the prince and it unnerved her. The matriarch dealt with it this long just so her plans could flourish.

As she watched Ginny squeal with glee, she mused _'Percy won't be needed too much longer..'_

* * *

Arriving at Dragonheart Castle, Percy and Marcus took the usual side entrance and trekked up to his room. Company was already waiting on them. Opening the door, Marcus was greeted by a few loud 'hello's'. Percy was reluctant to go inside. He knows they're Flint's friends but that's the thing..they're HIS friends. He's not completely sure how they'll treat him.

_'Will they be nice because Marcus told them to? Or will they legitimately be sincere and kind? I dunno...I guess I won't know until I go in. I hope they're not expecting someone blindingly gorgeous..' _he snapped from his thoughts when Marcus tapped his arm.

"Come on in, it's only my friends and their boyfriends. They won't bite unless you ask them to. Seriously, they will."

Percy's eyes widened in shock ''Oh..um..ok."

Leading him in, the shy redhead gazed nervously around the room, taking in the calm faces and few gentle smiles. "Guys, this is Percy. This is the first he's met you. Don't be a dick...Warrington...McLaggen." he focused his icy blue eyes on the two arrogant teens who smirked in return.

Graham nodded in acknowledgement "It's a pleasure to finally meet the one Marcus has been bragging over." With a gentlemanly touch, he kissed Percy's hand in greeting. Percy blushed furiously as he glanced at Marcus.

"He does that to everyone. Well...not everybody if I'm honest. Oliver doesn't mind." he gestured over to a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a wide grin.

In a thick, Scottish brogue he replied "He's right, I don't."

"You're right, Marcus. He is rather pretty." a boy of fifteen, with light blonde hair past his shoulders, kindly commented. From Flint's description, this slightly feminine-looking boy was Colin Creevey, who worked in the orchards and is the boyfriend of Miles Bletchley. His brother Dennis, 14, also worked in the orchards but was seeing Luna.

"Wotcher, Percy!" chirped Tonks as she walked, more like tripped, into the room. "I'm ok!" she jumped up, hands in the air. Shaking Percy's hand vigorously, Tonks continued "Glad to make your acquaintance! How's Bill and Charlie?"

"Th-they're fine...at work right now but they're good."

"Sweet! so what's everyone doing tonight? I actually have the night off so yay! Oh, Hannah and the other girls say 'Hi!' "

Flint returned "Actually, we were going to hang out here and get more comfortable, have lunch...and have him meet the parents."

Percy shrunk a little at that.

"Tomorrow, Percy. Just be yourself...they won't eat you either."

Nodding, Percy allowed Marcus to take his things and got settled in. Around dusk, everybody was relaxed and chatting amongst themselves.

Terence was braiding Luna's hair, Nymphadora was making impressions while Cassius was telling some dirty jokes...surely making Percy blush. Marcus had Percy on his lap, gazing at each and every blush that blossomed upon his cheeks. It was so cute, he had to do something about it. He turned Percy's face to his and kissed him in front of everyone.

Cassius and Cormac let out a teasing "Awwww..." while Tonks cheered "How sweet!"

Percy's faced turned that Weasley beet-red while he lightly whined "Marcus..."

"It's fine, Percy. Besides, they do it all the time...Adrian and Terence especially. Of course, they'd fuck in front of us if given the chance."

The two in question shamelessly shrugged with a goofy smile. That picture didn't help his redness fade any faster.

"So Percy, how are things with you and Flint so far?" Lucian queried.

"Our relationship itself is doing quite well...except for a few mishaps."

"A few as in every time I come over to see Percy, his brat of a sister won't stop making passes at me. I thought Charlie said she'd give up...but apparently not."

"Oh really?" Graham raised an eyebrow. "That's of no surprise, she, trying to leech onto you like a fucking parasite."

Percy sighed "What's worse is that my Mum and brother Ron are helping her. They're really set on tearing us apart. They don't even know I'm dating him, well, Ron doesn't anyway. I know Ginny is aware and Mum..she's catching on.''

"If you ask me, you need to put that bitch in her place." Terence snapped, still upset over the fact Ginny tried to sink her claws in Adrian. "I don't care if she is your sister...she's playing with fire."

"I dunno how I will. I've been keeping her at bay for a while now."

"Um..th-the ball is next week. Everybody on the list ..in-including the Weasleys are invited. She's going to show as she does with every public event a-and well...why don't you, too? That way...you can keep an eye on Ginny and your mum?" Neville suggested after being silent for some time.

Lucian pecked his love on the cheek. "Perfect idea, babe."

* * *

Terence grinned "Yeah..that is good. Why not do that?"

Percy retorted "I don't go to galas or any fancy parties, not since I was a little kid."

Colin's eyes narrowed in concern "Why was that?"

Flint perked up to listen in.

"Well...the last one I attended was after I turned seven. That day, we were at the Parkinson mansion for some late summer gala. I wandered around the ballroom like I normally did, hoping to find some kids to talk to, or least some that would. I accidentally tripped and knocked a server into a group of people; which like a domino effect, knocked into more people...eventually breaking the dessert table and splattering the mess all over Lady Parkinson's gown. Screaming was heard, fingers were pointed, Mum was mortified and since then I've been left at home or with a neighbor until I was old enough to stay home alone."

"Seriously?" Tonks frowned heavily. "All because of one simple blunder? Believe me...I know blunders."

"Actually, every party that I attended ended in some sort of disaster. I dunno whether I was cursed with bad luck in crowds or what."

"Didn't your father have a say so in the matter?"

"He's the reason why I was allowed to attend as many as I could. After the last one, I was so ashamed that I told him I didn't want to go ever again, that, and I heard my mum bitch for hours. Dad was always sort of weak when it came to Mum, so he acquiesced. Of course afterwards, Mum was delighted. With me gone, she could move up. I believe this was when her grooming of Ron and Ginny began...as to take the place of one fuck-up."

Marcus tightened his hold around Percy. "You're not a fuck-up, Percy. Don't ever say that. You're not seven years old any more, I believe you can actually go to a ball and have a good time."

"I-I can't. I guarantee you a lot of them remember my mistakes. And I promised myself I wouldn't go also because those high-society things don't matter to me."

"You know Percy, it doesn't hurt to go to one sometimes. I really would love for you to attend at least this once. Seeing you there would make it more bearable.." he nuzzled into Percy's neck, trying to convince him further.

"I dunno..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll get you a new set of robes just for the occasion. It's ok to have at least one or two of those as well."

Percy remained silent as he thought _'Well...it has been ten years. And I don't have any robes, at least any Bill didn't give me. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't hurt to try..' _Smiling softly, Percy answered "I guess it wouldn't be so bad...it's only one ball, right?"

Marcus brightened at his boyfriend's change of heart. "Great, we'll go out first thing tomorrow. Madame Malkin will need your exact measurements."

* * *

**And there you are, Percy gets connections! lol :) Stay tuned for 12! Things will definitely progress!**


	12. Sapphires, Silver Wire, and Society

**Hey hey, fellow Percy/Marcus fans! Here's the next chapter for you to read! Let me hear your thoughts! :) (If you want to... ) :P**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-Sapphires, Silver Wire, and Society**

The next morning, a sleeping Percy was awakened by a gentle nudge. "Percy, sweetie..time to wake up. Breakfast is ready...it's also time to meet the parents."

His eyes bolted open at the mention of the king and queen. _'Shit, that's right. Today's the day...oh, Merlin.' _

Leaning up, Percy saw Marcus was halfway dressed in his town attire, smiling down at him. "Alright, I'm getting up. Let me become decent and brush my teeth."

Afterwards, he and Marcus left to the moment nearly every significant other dreads.

Walking down a lengthy hall, past a few rows of armor and delicately-woven tapestries, they arrived at the royal dining room. Two elegantly-dressed adults were already at the farthest end of the huge table.

A man strikingly resembling Marcus looked up from the Daily Prophet and greeted them "Good morning, Marcus." His icy eyes focused on Percy "And would this be the friend you've been visiting...Percy Weasley?"

Marcus nodded, signaling Percy to introduce himself.

"Y-Yes. I'm Percy Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you both, your majesties."

Queen Seraphine smiled "Very wonderful to see you so cordial, but there is no need to be so formal...it's not the sort of occasion."

"It's a delight to meet you as well. How about you two sit already, breakfast is getting cold." King Aurelius reminded as the boys took their seats.

As the meal commenced, Seraphine queried the redhead. "Will you be attending the ball next week?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fantastic. We'll be looking forward to you arrival."

Aurelius piped "Percival, may I ask you something?"

Redirecting his attention from his plate, he responded "Yes?"

"Why is it that I never saw you at the Malfoy gala or any other for that matter?"

"Well..."

Marcus gave his father a 'please-don't-grill-my-boyfriend-this-early' look, hoping he'd let the issue drop.

"Alright, Marcus. He doesn't have to tell me now."

This relieved the both of them. Once they finished their meal, Marcus and his still-secret boyfriend headed to Madame Malkin's, where their company was waiting on them.

* * *

" 'Bout damn time, you codgers!" Warrington snipped.

"Really! Let's get cracking!" Terence grabbed Percy by the hand and excitedly dragged him inside the shop. Marcus shook his head in mirth at the display, it was funny to see Terence so ecstatic over the littlest things...new robes being one of them. Of course, most of it was due to the notion of helping outshine Ginny.

A soft-faced woman of about fifty was tapping her foot impatiently. The prince stepped forward "We have an appointment under 'Flint'.''

"I'm not sure why you even bother to make one, your highness. You're always top priority."

"I didn't want distractions."

"Right. So, the usual black?"

"Not for me...him." He nodded in Percy's direction.

She licked her lips in thought as she hovered around the curly-top, taking in his appearance. "Stand still." Malkin ordered as she conjured magical tape to take his exact measurements. Percy complied, uneasily standing there as the master seamstress flitted about, jotting down the numbers as she perused a variety of fabrics and colors.

"Hm, I've narrowed it down to several- emerald green, silver, gold, white, the classic black, oak brown and sapphire blue. Now.." she moved Percy's face down to hers, then back up again. "...due to your skin tone and hair color, those are the best choices. The rest of your family has blue eyes from what I remember but are more of a mixture of aqua and sky...yours is sapphire. To bring those out, I highly recommend the sapphire blue. For the fabric, silk would be the best."

"Alright...that's fine."

She nodded before stepping off to stitch his ensemble together.

Thirty minutes later, she levitated the outfit to the redhead and ushered him to a changing room.

Alone, Percy scanned over his outfit._ 'I thought it was only robes. There's a white long-sleeved shirt, sapphire blue vest and trousers, and the outer robes. The buttons are knut-sized sapphire gems...' _his eyes widened in amazement at the craftsmanship. The expensive fabric glittered in the light and had soft dark blue stitching in a near-floral pattern.

As he undressed, he looked in the private mirror..the cast-shadows did not help his reflection. He gazed disapprovingly at his thin form, still uneasy about Marcus wanting to see him shirtless.

_'I wonder how much longer I can hold out?' _he pondered as he dressed, gingerly buttoning his shirt and lastly, his vest. He faced the mirror yet again. The ensemble fit his every limb perfectly, of course an inch or two was let out so he won't be constricted.

_'I guess I can step out, see what they think.' _he shrugged to himself before opening the door. Keeping eyes level to the ground, Percy moved out of the changing room. Marcus grinned as the shy redhead stood there, waiting.

"Percy, you look amazing." he circled around his boyfriend, eyeing him up and down.

"Yeah, mate. You do." Adrian nodded with a smile. The others muttered approvingly, causing Percy to blush.

"To add the finishing touches, here's some matching dress shoes and...the pièce de résistance." Terence pulled out a small box, opening it. Inside were a pair of silver wire glasses. "The lens frames are oval-shaped to suit your facial structure."

Percy slowly took the glasses in awe over such a kind gesture. "Thank you. I..I dunno what to say."

"The look on your face is enough and they're from Marcus. Try 'em on." Percy did as he was told, removing the large horn-rimmed atrocities and replaced them.

_'Hm, these are better. Not so clunky and easy to slide off..' _He smiled as he gazed at Marcus's reflection behind him.

"They're perfect." Flint whispered, putting his arms around him. "How about you change and we get back to the castle? I'd like to give you an overview of what will be happening next Friday."

* * *

The following Friday evening emerged and the Weasley house was abuzz with movement. The custom-made dresses and robes were shipped in from France as promised two days before...and of course, Percy was sent out to pick them up..along with other errands. As everyone was ready to go, Percy remained in his houseclothes, everyone but Bill and Charlie were unaware of his plan to show up.

"Ginny, borrow my diamond earrings. They'll complete your midnight blue gown marvelously." Gazing in the hall mirror, Ginny put them on, admiring her image as she moved one stray hair back into place.

''Excellent as usual." Her mother beamed as her daughter grabbed her clutch purse and stood ready to depart.

Percy gazed silently as his family grouped together to exit. Ginny turned around and gave him a cruel smirk before they apparated._ 'That will soon be gone, dear sister.' _Giving it several minutes, he hurried upstairs to get ready. Meanwhile at Dragonheart Castle, the numerous guests were filing into the royal ballroom, each stopping to bid one another 'good evening' or to compliment their eveningwear.

On the throne platform stood Marcus, all decked-out in one of his finest robes with the imperial seal. He surveyed the perimeter, observing the crowds bustle about...politely waving and nodding to various passersby. He truly anticipated tonight, his beloved Percy was coming to see him.

His inner peace was soon disrupted when his parents took their thrones, eyeing the attendees.

"A marvelous turnout, dear." Queen Seraphine commented. Aurelius silently nodded. Marcus twiddled his thumbs as he avoided eye contact with the girls sending him sultry glances. How obnoxious it was, indeed. Speaking of, a fiery-haired harlot-in-training approached the Flints with Molly at her side.

Giving a light bow of the head, Molly addressed the king and queen "Good evening, your majesties. On behalf of the Weasleys, I thank you for the privilege of allowing us to attend your magnificent ball."

Marcus rolled his eyes _'Spare me your false pleasantries.' _

Seraphine smiled "You are certainly welcome. Hello Ginevra, it's a delight to see you as well."

"As it is to be in your presence again." she flashed a dazzling grin as she averted her eyes towards the prince.

"Son, why don't you bid her a proper 'hello'? Tonight isn't the night to lack social etiquette." Aurelius suggested.

Grudgingly, extremely grudgingly, Marcus took Ginny's small hand into his. "I am pleased to see you this evening, fair Ginny." he kissed her hand. Molly smiled as Ginny lightly giggled. They bid them farewell and left to mingle with the other guests.

Marcus grimaced _'Did I almost throw up? Ugh...Percy...get here already.'_

* * *

Within the next ten minutes, Percy arrived at Dragonheart Castle. Tonks noticed his familiar mop of curls and escorted him to the back entrance, where he won't draw too much attention at once.

A glass door was open to the right of the throne platform. Percy stood there nervously.

''It's ok, Percy. Just take it easy..Marcus is right over there." She whispered as the king addressed the massive congregation, giving a speech and signaled for the ball to commence.

"Thanks." Percy sighed as he watched everyone traipse about. _'Come on, Percy. You can do this...it's been years. Hopefully they have forgotten all about your mishaps or at least forgiven you for them. Marcus is waiting.'_

Taking one last breath, he strolled through the glass door, slowly slithering his way through the crowd. Behind him, he failed to notice the stares people gave as he passed by.

"Is that a Weasley?"

"It should be, Arthur did say he had seven children.."

"If so, where the hell has he been all these years?"

"I remember the last gala he attended, poor boy."

"Heh, is he gonna cause another accident? Better shield your robes."

"Oh, hush. He was only a child, give him a break. A lot children can be awkward and clumsy."

"I dunno where he's been but he's looking rather spectacular in those robes. They complement his eyes exquisitely." Apparently, people did remember him.

As Percy kept winding his way through the crowd, he eventually caught Marcus's undivided attention. He was standing with his buddies when the redhead stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm here..like I said."

Marcus's heart fluttered at seeing him. Percy's finally taken a step to break out of his thick shell. "I'm glad you came..." he patted Percy's hand as he was led to their table.

Montague whispered to Warrington "Check out the crowd. I don't think they've forgotten Percy after all. Well..a fair amount, anyway." he mentioned as several stares, points and whispers were sent their way.

An hour into the party, across the ballroom, Ginny was flirting with Malfoy, Lynch, Kirke and Davies, having an 'interesting' conversation until Diggory pulled Davies to the side "Hey mate, check out the talent over at Flint's table."

"Which one?"

He pointed "The one in the sapphire blue robes. He's quite a catch. Get this, it's Percy Weasley."

Roger tilted his head "Oh really? Hm...he's not that bad-looking of a bloke. Kinda cute."

That caught Ginny offguard. She quit talking as she stood on her tiptoes, seeing in fact, Percy was indeed at the ball...all dressed up and sitting next to Marcus. Her pretty faced contorted into a ferocious scowl.

_'I need to warn Mum..'_

* * *

**The tension thickens. What a bitch, huh? Stay tuned for 13! :P**


	13. Passion

**Hey hey hey! Here is lucky, good ol' Chapter 13! XD Heads up: There will be a later sex scene between Marcus/Percy, so if intimacy between men isn't your thing and it sickens you...GO. AWAY. The rest of us will revel in their relationship and enjoy it. XD :P Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen-Passion**

"Excuse me, boys." Ginny flashed them a quick smile before walking off to her mother, who was speaking with Narcissa Malfoy, Lavender's mother and Mrs. Zabini. "Mum, I need to speak with you."

"Ginny dear, whatever is the matter?" She beckoned her to the side.

"Percy is here."

Molly's smile faded instantly. "What? What do you mean 'here'?"

"Over there at Marcus's table."

Molly peered in that direction and saw Ginny was right...that mop of crimson curls was unmistakable.

_What the hell is he doing here?! And...where did those robes and glasses come from? I surely did not purchase them!' _"Go back to your friends. I'll handle this." The sharp tone in her mother's voice forced her to obey without question. Ginny did not want to be in the middle, of course she would have loved to been the spectator.

"Hey Percy, how about we go upstairs? Take a break from the crowd?"

Percy replied "I'd love to."

Making sure the coast was clear, the boys calmly left through the glass doors.

Molly was hot on their heels when Tonks blocked the door. "Pardon me, but I need to.."

"You can go back into the ballroom. The prince does not need unnecessary bombardment. Strict orders." Narrowing her eyes, the matriarch went back to the party. Tonks stuck her tongue out, flipping her off.

The two teens hustled through the halls, heading to his room, hoping nobody else would miss them. Upon shutting and locking the door, they flopped down upon the bed. "I didn't know how much longer I'd last...too many people."

"Tell me about it, Marcus. For the longest time, I thought I felt eyes on me."

They sighed, relaxing onto the duvet. Marcus pondered silently for a moment before he spoke "Percy, there's been something I've been wondering for quite some time."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you never undress in front of me? I mean, we're both guys...so there's no need to be shy. We've been together for over a month."

Percy sighed sadly, standing up and folding his arms around himself. "You want me to be honest?"

"Please."

* * *

"Alright. Truth is, I can't stand my appearance. I've been tall and skinny for as long as I can remember. As I, as I grew up...nothing really changed except for a few obvious things. While my siblings grew up and out, I stayed the same. Nothing I did like walking all over town or carrying a shit ton of Mum's things while multitasking with a wand made a difference."

He continued "As the days went on, they were getting noticed...praised. Mum, she's beyond delighted at how they turned out...and when she looks at me, I can see the disappointment and distaste in her eyes, like I'll never amount to anything she perceives as worthy. The fact my some of my siblings have cracked on my looks for years made it even worse...if you also don't include people walking right by me like I'm invisible or getting a sneer of disgust from one of their friends or their mothers. Hell, a few years ago, Bill tried to convince me to come out in swimtrunks once. I almost stepped out the door until Ron, Ginny, a few of her girlfriends and several boys started pointing and laughing. I haven't went out in one since. Every day, when I look in the mirror I see a bony, scrawny, freckle-slathered, pasty-skinned weakling. And, I just can't bring myself to see otherwise...I just can't. You don't know what it's like to be ridiculed...you should... consider yourself lucky you don't have to deal with this." he finished as several tears ran down his face.

Marcus stared at Percy, saddened to see how much he was truly hurting. Honestly, he had to admit that he was lucky he wasn't ridiculed on a near-daily basis. Sure, he's been made fun of, but once he beat up the ones who taunted him, they left him alone. Percy on the other hand...during most of his life, he was treated as less of a man by some of those who were supposed to care about him most. What also unnerved Flint is that after all this time, Percy still feels so vulnerable. He hated that his boyfriend was in pain and now, it was up to him to make sure he never feels that way again.

Flint stood up and walked behind the tearful redhead. "Percy, come here." He turned him around and guided his face to his. "I need you to trust me when I say this...let me remove your clothes."

Percy stared at him in shock over the request. "W-what is that going to accomplish?"

"You'll see...please."

Percy had no choice but to trust him. This man never left him plummet to his death when they flew. Apprehensively, he allowed Marcus to unbutton his vest, then his shirt, eventually stripping him of every stitch of clothing. Percy closed his eyes in shame and embarrassment. _'When is this going to be over?'_

Marcus ran his hands slowly up and down Percy's shoulders, attempting to soothe him. "Don't worry love, you won't be alone." he whispered softly into his ear as he too, removed himself of his ensemble. As soon as his boxers hit the floor, Marcus wrapped his arms around Percy. "Look, Percy."

He relented but decided to obey. Percy turned his gaze up at the full length mirror on the wall. There both he and Flint were, completely nude, standing in the middle of the room-a thin frame in front of a heavily built one, pale skin against tan...and nothing in between.

"Do you want to know what I see? I see someone who doesn't know how beautiful they really are. I see someone who is perfect-intelligent, insightful, kind and wonderful. Those are the most important aspects I treasure, the fact it's all wrapped up in a gorgeous package only adds to it. You see.." he rested his head on Percy's shoulder as he spoke "...when you say 'scrawny', I say 'slender'. When you say 'pasty', I say 'ivory'. 'Slathered with freckles'..I say 'sprinkled' with them. Percy, you are absolutely the most beautiful boy I've laid my eyes on...inside and out. Don't let what a few egotistical, vain and shallow arseholes tell you any different. I chose you over anyone else in the world, and I don't find myself wanting anyone other than you. Ever."

Percy remained silent. No one's words had ever struck a chord within him as much as Marcus's. Of course, Bill and Charlie have tried, don't get him wrong, but the fact it came from someone he used to consider a complete stranger, the most unexpected of people...whom he's grown close to and fell for. It made so much more of a difference. How Marcus described him sounded so sweet, so genuine..he couldn't help but feel an intense euphoria arising within his almost-shattered form.

He did not feel so cold inside anymore. Percy felt a few stray tears run from his eyes, this time, they weren't from despair. Marcus turned him around and wiped those salty drops from his freckled cheeks.

"Marcus, did you...mean everything you said?"

He pressed their foreheads together, whispering "Every word." just before capturing Percy's lips in a much-needed, passionate kiss.

Percy leaned into him, allowing himself to surrender as Marcus ran his fingers throughout his curls, tasting every centimeter of that familiar mouth. As they kissed, Percy felt something stab into his pelvis. Peering down, he could see it was Marcus's rather intimidating length, standing to full attention. At the same time, he could see himself rapidly hardening. He gulped before meeting Marcus's eyes...those eerie ice blue orbs have darkened with intense lust.

Breathlessly, Percy whispered "M-Marcus...I.."

* * *

He didn't have to say anything. With a swift motion, he picked up the redhead bridal-style, pulled down those crimson sheets and laid him upon the bed. Percy couldn't believe it. He was actually going to have sex...with Marcus. Flint placed kisses all over Percy, caressing every curve of his body. Eventually reaching his cock, he swallowed as he recalled every excruciating detail Cassius and the others gave him.

He took him into his hand and slowly licked across the head, causing Percy to shudder at the sensation. Marcus continued, licking him all around the top before taking it down the sides. Reaching up again, he enclosed his mouth around him, remembering to breathe through his nose as he sucked. Percy gasped as he petted him, watching Marcus treat him with care.

"C-Can I try?"

Marcus released him with a smile "Of course...just take it slow. As you can see...I'm above average."

_'Well above it...' _Percy nodded as he moved over, reciprocating the slow and teasing movements before taking him halfway. What he couldn't take, he rubbed with his hand.

Marcus groaned in pleasure, watching Percy on his knees was an absolute delight. Percy gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes as he removed his mouth, taking once last chance to dart at the tip with his tongue. He laid back on the bed as Marcus grabbed his wand, muttering a few spells-one that caused an internal tingling and the second, a warm and oily sensation. Marcus performed the same on his hand and aching cock before setting it down.

"I gotta prepare you first, love...make it a little easier."

Percy smiled, spreading his legs. Marcus grinned as he slowly inserted a long, broad finger..stretching those tight muscles. As Flint watched Percy's expression turn from slight discomfort to wanting, he remembered Cassius telling him this felt good but the next part would be even better.

Bending down, Marcus circled his tongue around Percy's tight hole as his finger slid in and out, making him moan a bit louder. Inserting another finger, Marcus pleasured him a little longer before lining himself up. "Percy, if this hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop."

"Doesn't the first time always hurt?" He had a point. With a slow thrust, Marcus pushed the head in, getting three inches in before hearing Percy hiss in pain, grabbing his shoulders.

"Percy?"

"No, Marcus..keep going. Please, I want this." Marcus smiled, kissing in between his eyes as he pushed all the way inside. Gritting his teeth, Percy accepted the huge appendage inside his tight cavern, allowing himself to relax as Flint began moving.

"Faster."

"Ok, love.." he picked up the pace, gripping Percy's hips. Percy moaned loudly as he felt that cock move in and out of him, hitting a spot that made him cry out.

"Ahh! there! right there! More!"

Hearing Percy's demands threw him into overdrive. He started slamming into Percy repeatedly, wrenching a few screams out of him. "Fuck! Please don't stop!"

Marcus growled "Don't worry baby, I won't." He bucked himself into the redhead like a madman, watching his love grasp the sheets and cry out in pure ecstasy. Seeing Percy become so undone, so lustful, it was more beautiful than he could ever dream.

As the sweat ran down their bodies, Marcus laid back and pulled Percy on top, still thrusting madly into him, Percy screaming nonsense the entire way. With one final thrust, Marcus came with a howl, biting Percy on the shoulder. The redhead yelped, climaxing a moment later, leaving Flint's heaving chest wet and sticky.

Laying down on the pillows, both boys were catching their breath, exhausted from their erotic encounter. Marcus had an arm around Percy while he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Marcus...that was...oh fuck..."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we just did that..heh heh. And amazing it was. I...had no idea our first time would be...so explosive."

"Tell me about it.." he yawned.

"I'd love to make this a habit, wouldn't you? Percy?" he saw that his crimson-haired love was already fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Marcus pulled the covers up over them. Using a 'Nox', he sent the room into darkness.

Around midnight, the royal ball came to a close. Every guest bid their farewells and apparated home.

Walking towards the apparition point, Molly was silently fuming. _'I know that boy went upstairs with Marcus to attempt seduction. I'm not blind, I've done the same when I was seventeen. I can't believe what nerve that selfish brat is demonstrating. Well, when he gets home...one would best believe I'm putting a stop to it.'_

* * *

**Yay! Percy and Marcus finally romped in the sheets! XD I know you guys must be so proud. :P What's up next? Wait to see!**


	14. Escape

**Hello there! It's time for the next update! :D I believe there was a bit of a cliffhanger in the previous one after a good dosage of Marcus/Percy lovin'! :) This chapter will be longer than the others but it's just as good. You'll see why when you read! Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-Escape**

Early Saturday morning, Percy awoke to see he was still in a huge four-poster bed, surrounded by deep crimson sheets. On his right was Marcus, whom was already awake...smiling down at him. "Good morning, my sweet."

"Good morning...unh.." Percy could hardly move without pain shooting up his back.

"Guess I did a number on you, huh?"

"Indeed you have...ow. Where are some pain potions when you need them?"

"Uh..." Marcus opened the drawer, pulling out three vials.

Percy eyed him questioningly. "The guys gave them to me just in case when we planned on becoming intimate and well...you were most likely to bottom."

Percy snorted "Well, I can't lie there. Next time however or two times from now...it'll be your turn."

Marcus laughed "It'll be well worth it."

After a shower and breakfast in bed, Percy and Marcus spent a little while snogging. "Um, Marcus...I kinda need to go. They're expecting me to be home. I don't need all of them in suspicion."

"Aww...ok. I'll owl you."

"Bye, love." they kissed one last time before Percy snuck out to meet Tonks, who was snickering at his light limping.

"Wotcher, Percy. How was the heavy petting?" she leered as the curly-top blushed.

"If you must know, it was fucking perfect." he winked before apparating home.

Creeping into the door, he saw nobody was there. _'Good...they're all in town.' _Passing the parlor, he met three angry faces.

"Morning, Percy. Have a nice night out?'' Ginny snarled, glaring at the still-formally robed redhead.

"What about it?"

"Don't you get smart with her, you ungrateful brat! How dare you go to that ball and run off with the prince?!"

Percy glowered, finally having enough. "Yeah. I snuck out. So what? He asked me to come so I did. I'm not going to stay away from him no matter what you say!"

Ginny laughed "Come off it, Percy. You are nothing but a mere fling. He cannot marry you, ever..so you .."

"Says the common whore who flings herself at Marcus with every chance she gets! Guess what, princess?! He doesn't want you! He never has and he never will! So YOU should just get back to whatever flock of unsuspecting fools you cavort with because you and Marcus will never happen! He and I are together whether you like it or not!"

Furiously, Molly slapped Percy clear across the cheek, leaving a large handprint on his delicate face. "You always have to ruin everything for Ginny, don't you?! She is the one who is truly deserving of the prince's hand, not a lowly, scruffy scarecrow! You can revel in your small victory today, for it is your last! I have spoken with their majesties and Ginny is sure to be his bride!"

Percy paled in fright at her exclamation. ''Wh-what?"

Molly cruelly smiled, as did Ron and Ginny.

"You see, dear boy, I've wormed my way into their confidence and convinced them she was a wonderful candidate to be his future queen. They figure since their son is too stubborn to look for one on his own, they'd help him along. With vouching from many other lords and ladies plus last night's ball, it's official. I would have gotten to him eventually, but by a stroke of luck, you got to him before me. Why the hell do you think I've put with this...relationship...for as long as I have, hm? Oh yes, I knew you two were more than just friends. As of now, you're no longer needed."

Percy stood there flabbergasted. His mother had dropped an avalanche on him. _'There is no way Marcus could have known about this..he would have told me.'_

She continued "From now on, you are no longer allowed to see him. Your means of communication have been severed and you will be locked up in your room during his next visit...which is soon."

Ginny cackled at the shaking boy "I told you that you would kiss your relationship goodbye!"

"Now off to your room. _Petrificus totalus _!'' Percy fell backwards, frozen. Molly calmly levitated him towards his room, setting him down on the bed. Disabling the charm, she confiscated his wand, left the room, locking and silencing the door from the outside. _'Just in case...' _Triumphantly, the matriarch swaggered her way down the hall.

Percy ran up to the door, banging on the polished wood and yelling "Let me out of here, you horrible bitch! Let me out! Let me out! Let me...out...'' he sunk to his knees as tears welled up in his eyes. Looking up, he saw Hermes was missing. There was no chance of communication whatsoever.

_'What am I going to do? I'm trapped...and..and..' _he sighed. _'It's hopeless. Bill and Charlie can't hear me, they're on a business trip with Dad. They'll be gone until August 15th. And the twins are always off with Lee. I'm completely stuck. I just hope somewhere out there...someone will know something's wrong.'_

* * *

Several weeks later at Dragonheart Castle, a worried prince was pacing back and forth inside his room.

''Mate, calm down. I'm sure he's just busy, you know how his mother is.'' Adrian tried to placate Marcus, who was staring out the window, hoping for a speckled owl to appear.

"Two weeks, Pucey. Two weeks and not a word from Percy. I'm telling you, something is wrong! He won't abandon any sort of correspondence without giving me notice!"

Lucian queried everyone "Am I the only here who thinks that soon after he stopped writing, your parents decided to fix you up with Ginny?''

Flint stilled as everyone else exchanged looks. Two weeks before; Marcus's parents announced, much to his chagrin, that they chose a bride for him and it was none other than Ginny Weasley-their reasoning was that she was eloquent, mannerly, charismatic...everything that was sought for a future queen. He was beyond livid..noting the multiple things he destroyed once he left the throneroom. Tonks threatened to stun him if he didn't calm down, he'd draw too much attention.

In a deadly tone, he replied "I believe that is exactly why Percy isn't writing. That disgusting slut and her foul mother are behind all this, I'm sure of it. Luckily for me, I have a meeting over there shortly."

"Marcus, I know it's justified, but don't commit murder to get him back." Luna supplied, her eyes clear this time around.

"Why the hell not?"

"The caged bird remains in the tallest tower." In Lunaspeak, that means he is safe, but locked away in his room. Nodding, Marcus readied himself to apparate to the Weasley home.

Meanwhile, Percy was up in his room, searching for a way to free himself without magical means. He's spent two weeks wallowing in self pity.

Going through a few trunks, Percy mused _'I can't just lay around anymore and let her take Marcus. I know Mother will resort to any means necessary since he won't love Ginny on his own. I have to find it. I swiped this from the Twins years ago...maybe by the grace of Merlin, it'll work.' _Underneath a few blankets, he found it- a bow and arrow set with a bundle of rope. Old-fashioned as it sounds, the twins have used this method to escape from their bedroom before they got their wands.

It hasn't been used in years and he prays that it'll hold. _'Now, I hope I'm doing this right..' _

He tied the opposite rope end to the heavy chest of drawers. Lining up the arrowhead with the tree in the near distance, he shot the arrow into the old oak. Tugging on the taut line, Percy saw it was safe. The rope sloped downward at an angle, so he'd be going down fast and will have to jump to avoid slamming into the tree.

Placing the sliding gear onto the rope, he took a deep breath "Here goes nothing.." and jumped from his perch. Three-quarters of the way down, he jumped down, remembering to tumble. Shaking his curls free of grass blades, he righted himself, yanked the arrow from the tree and crept towards the house. Luckily, he saw that Ron had left a while ago, so that was one less person to catch him. Molly and Ginny were still inside, so he had to be careful.

Tiptoeing towards the kitchen window, he peered inside. Big-bitch and Little-bitch were talking over a single tall glass of pumpkin juice. ''All you have to do is give him this over lunch. One sip and he'll be yours." she smiled, pouring a vial containing mother-of-pearl liquid into the juice.

_'That's Amortentia!' _Percy gasped, as the most advanced love potion was going to be used on the prince. They really meant business.

They left the kitchen, taking the glass with them. In Percy's assumption, they were going to the parlor. With catlike grace, Percy crept his way through the backdoor, slithering from corner to corner as he went upstairs to search for his wand. Downstairs, Molly was in the parlor, checking her hair.

"Alright Ginny, I will be in town to pick up a cake for our celebration. Be sure he drinks that potion. It's impossible that you should fail this time. Percy's locked away in his room until your father and brothers come home. We'll announce you and Marcus are together and they're sure to accept it. They'll be none the wiser."

Kissing her favorite child on her forehead, she turned on her heels, leaving the house.

Ginny smiled to herself _'Finally. I'll be Mrs. Ginevra Molly Flint, princess and future Queen of Dragonheart. That has a nice ring to it.. _A knock was heard at the door. _'Perfect. Now to lure you into the final trap.'_

* * *

Stealthily hiding behind a corner with his wand in hand, Percy watched as Ginny led Marcus to the parlor, false smiles and all. Taking a seat, Marcus eyed the vixen as she set his food in front of him.

''Much better than the dining room this time, more casual...don't you agree?"

Forcing himself to play along, he replied "Of course. May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Where is Percy? We haven't spoken in days."

She shrugged, nonchalantly replying "No clue. He might be in town. He's been acting awfully strange lately. It's starting to worry Mum."

"I see..."

"Anyway, would you like some pumpkin juice? It's fresh from the fields."

"I don't see why not, thank you." He took the glass and lifted it to his lips, Ginny waiting in anticipation of that first sip.

_'I don't think so!' _Percy flicked his wand and a loud crash sounded in the hallway.

Ginny jumped and turned around. "Ginny, what was that noise?"

"I-I'm not sure...I think the Twins left some time-release prank active again. Let me check." As she walked away, Marcus casually dumped half the glass into the potted plant beside his chair. He wasn't foolish. He knew not to take anything they give him so this would give her the perfect illusion. Royals also knew how to act a certain way with company and act he shall.

Returning from the hall, Ginny voiced "Apparently it was only a vase left too close to the edge of a table. Honestly, you think someone would know not to place anything crystal on such a small surface.'' she grinned as she sat next to him, noticing his glass was half empty. She inwardly squealed _'Brilliant! You're as good as mine!'_

Percy was peeking through the door she carelessly forgot to close, watching the entire scene. "I see you're quite thirsty, how about you finish it all?"

Marcus smiled, replying in a sultry tone "I'd like to savor it. I believe I'll be needing it after a much-needed snog. Of course, I'll need someone to be an extra pair of lips." Ginny smiled, twirling a lock of her hair as she averted her eyes, attempting to be demure.

Marcus directed his eyes to the parlor door, seeing Percy was there. With a free hand, he raised it to his lips, winking.

_'So he didn't drink it...thank Merlin!'_

Ginny whispered lowly ''How about we get in a little practice, my prince?"

"Of course, my future queen." Giggling, she settled herself into his lap, leaning in to kiss him until a flash of red caught her eye.

Burning with a mixture of anger and astonishment, she yelled "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get out?! I thought Mum had you sealed away!"

Drawling, he replied ''Oh, she did..but I escaped anyway. No matter of yours how I did it."

She scoffed "Oh well then. Marcus drank the pumpkin juice and..'' she pulled him to his feet, placing his muscular arm around her waist. "...he's mine now. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Percy feigned heartbreak as Ginny found herself unexpectedly at wandpoint.

Marcus had the tip pressing into her throat, speaking as calm as can be "Actually, my dear...he can. I never drank that bewitched swill you provided me."

She gaped "H-How? It's halfway gone!"

Percy snorted "Not that it's any of your concern. _Incarcerous _!" Ropes sprung forth from the tip of his wand, encircling Ginny.

Percy stepped over, whistling a joyful tune as he eyed a fuming redhead. With one hand, he pushed her onto the floor. Walking over to the table, he cast a preservation and containment charm. "This will be evidence." Marcus grinned, snaking an arm around Percy's slender waist.

"I believe we'll be going now. I will let you go...but you'll have to explain to Mum how your precious prince got away. Farewell..." he mockingly waved before he freed Ginny and apparated with Flint and the glass.

Laying on the floor, Ginny was panicking _'Oh no...what now?! I can't possibly tell Mum I fucked up! He's wise to us tampering the juice and they have what's left! Wait. I'll just say he downed the entire thing..yeah...I'll dump the food and say he loved everything. If she asks why he's not here...I'll think of something.' _

Grabbing the plate, Ginny rushed off towards the kitchen. A minute later, Molly alerted her presence. "Ginny, I'm home!" The matriarch sauntered off to the kitchen, a cakebox in hand. Beaming, she asked "Well, my dear? How did it go?"

Looking up from the sink, she smiled "It was splendid, Mother. He drank the entire glass. The potion worked. We kissed!"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" she hugged her daughter, seeing her plans weren't foiled. "Where is he?"

"He's off picking out an engagement ring. He wants to get me one fit for a queen!" Molly gasped, this day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Marcus and Percy headed inside to meet his friends.

"Percy, what happened?" Graham queried, as he was also worried about him.

"Mum and those little shits locked me in my room, removed my owl and took my wand. I had no way out. Thankfully...with a few handy trinkets I stole from the twins years ago; I left through the window, snuck in and stole my wand."

"His mum put something in my drink, I suspect it was Amortentia, yes?" Flint glanced to Percy, who nodded.

"Yeah, Mum poured a vialful in his glass. Luckily, he didn't drink it. Marcus, you're quite the actor, making Ginny believe she succeeded."

"But you're the one who incarcerated her and kept the glass as evidence.''

"You did? Good...your dad's gonna need that." Tonks replied, glaring at the glass.

Marcus sighed "Oh, shit. My dad. Percy...we need to tell them."

Percy frowned, knowing the time has come. "Alright, Marcus. Let's go."

They left their friends behind, who worried over how Aurelius would take the news. Up in the king's private office sat Aurelius and his wife, chatting over how his meeting with Ginny was going.

Knocking was heard on his door.

''Enter." Marcus and Percy crossed the threshold, surprising them both.

"Marcus, dear...why aren't you with Ginny?"

"Mum, I hate her."

Aurelius narrowed his eyes "Son, that is no way to speak about a young lady...his sister."

Percy interjected "With all due respect, your highness...Ginny is not what she seems. You don't live with her, she is truly a terrible person."

"How is that?"

"For one...she tried giving him Amortentia, my mother poured it inside his glass." he set the evidence on the table in front of Aurelius and Seraphine who gaped.

"Father, let Severus test it if you don't believe us."

The king snarled "Oh, I will. Lulu!"

The orange-garmented house elf arrived with a 'pop'. "Yes, King Aurelius?"

"Take this to Severus and tell him to search for Amortentia.''

''Yes, sir." she grabbed the glass and disappeared. "What a disappointment. We'll have to find you another suitable partner."

"Father, I already have one.."

"Who?" He watched Marcus take Percy's hand into his.

Seraphine pointed out "Now Marcus, you know you can't be with him. It's going against tradition."

Marcus scoffed in disbelief "It's always tradition with you. Our family has been following it for as long as we've ruled...what's wrong with actually marrying a man I love?" Percy blushed at that. Marcus said he loved him. "So what if it takes a little longer for guys to have children? We still can produce an heir. My blood will still course through its veins."

"How can you expect us to break something that has been working for over a thousand years?"

"How can you expect me to be unhappy for the rest of my life? You honestly can't believe every Flint was happy in their marriage. I know for a fact quite a few flew on my team and had to surrender their own happiness just for the sake of familial duty. You got lucky...why can't I? I've been hurting for a long time. I can't stand those women flocking around me and I hate the fact you tried pairing me off with a vindictive bitch behind my back! I can't live like that, you can but don't expect me to! I'd rather give up the throne before I ever agree to marrying someone I don't love or even hate!"

The king and queen stared in shock. No Flint had ever threatened to abandon their title in their family's history, except to hand it down or by death. If he did, that would spell the end of their monarchy and Aurelius would be damned to let that happen. Truly, he knew his son's male friends were gay and still loved them like they were his own. If he thought about it, he could never ignore the light in Marcus's eyes every time he'd mention Percy.

This Weasley also had the courage to come forth and save his son from contamination. And the way Marcus was holding onto his hand for dear life...he really loved Percy. The Flints have indeed had several secretly middle class people wed into their line, even a lower class one centuries ago...what would be wrong with the prince marrying a male? It would be something new to add to their history.

Aurelius sighed before locking eyes with Marcus, giving his decision "I see that you feel this strongly about Percy. If not, you wouldn't have threatened to end our rule. You may marry Percy someday but I expect more than one heir from you."

Marcus grinned in excitement "Thank you, Father!" he hugged the equally-towering man before heading back to Percy.

"You said you loved me..."

Flint responded by kissing him softly. "I do.."

"I...I love you too." Percy admitted, gazing into the face he loved so much. Seraphine smiled warmly at the display while Aurelius lightly smirked. Marcus nuzzled into Percy's neck as he embraced him. One thing did worry him though...were Ginny, Molly and Ron going to walk free?

"Now Percy..." They broke apart to see Aurelius gazing at them. "...will you now explain to me why I never saw you at the Malfoy gala?"

Percy nodded. "Well...the whole thing is going to take a while to explain."

"We have time."

* * *

**Told you this would be eventful. :P What you think? :D Will Molly, Ron and Ginny be sent up the river or does Percy have something else in mind? Tune in next time to see! :D**


	15. Sweet Revenge

**Hi again! There's only one chapter after this! I really don't want this to end...but it has to. :P You've been eagerly waiting to see what Percy has in store for Molly, Ron and Ginny...now you get to see! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen-Sweet Revenge**

"So...that's the reason why you have never seen me." Percy finished as he recalled the years of mistreatment.

Seraphine shook her head in disgust. "I cannot believe we allowed that woman to pull the wool over our eyes."

"You know we have to be cordial and look for the good in people...within reason. She did have a little too much saccharine for my taste, anyway." Aurelius answered irritably.

Marcus asked "You do understand that his other siblings and father had nothing to do with this?"

"We do. As I recall, Arthur always relented a little too much when it came to Molly Prewett. I didn't think it would have gone this far."

"What are we going to do about those three? I mean...yeah..your mum should be arrested."

Percy replied "Oh, she should be...but I don't want that. I have something far more torturous in mind for them."

Aurelius perked up at this "And...what would that be?"

* * *

Later that next week, the entire Weasley clan, minus Percy, was invited to a private dinner at Dragonheart Castle.

"Fred, George, I demand that you both be on your best behavior when we go inside. No pranks!"

They grinned mischievously "Yes, Mum."

"I mean it. Tonight's a very important night."

"How important is it, Molly?" Arthur queried casually, playing with a leaf he found on the walkway.

"It's a private dinner with the Flints, what else is there?" she smiled _'I believe it has something to do with a diamond ring and Ginny..'_

Tonks happily showed them to the dining room, Molly and Ginny smirking as they passed her. The metamorphagus paid it no mind, she knew exactly what was about to go down. They waltzed in to see the royal family.

_'Perfect...just perfect.' _Molly silently chirped as she was shown to her seat. After several greetings, Aurelius called their attention.

''Good evening, I am thankful for your attendance. Tonight is quite a special occasion as it regards Marcus and a very honored guest." Molly and Ginny exchanged a knowing glance. "Molly Weasley, I am sure you will be quite surprised with what's about to transpire."

"I might be. What is the surprise, your majesty?"

He waved the door to the far right open, a young man dressed in immaculate emerald-green clothing stepped forth. It was Percy who glided in, facing the occupants at the table.

Stunned, Molly swiftly returned to her motherly hen façade "Percy, dear. You look wonderful. I see you have been enjoying your stay with Marcus."

He smiled condescendingly "Indeed I have." He took an empty seat between Bill and Charlie.

Ginny glared at him menacingly _'What the hell are you playing at, you bastard?' _

He returned one as if to say 'You'll see..'

"Marcus, will you kindly reveal your intentions since it was your idea to hold this dinner?"

"Yes, Father." Marcus rose from his seat and headed over towards the Weasleys' end. He approached Ginny slowly, smiling down at her.

Molly felt as if she was about to explode from the moment._ 'Propose already! Don't keep me in suspense!' _

Abruptly, the prince meandered around Ginny, and stopped next to Percy; kneeling down with a masculine, yet exquisite, round-cut diamond band. "Percival Alexander Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, to rule by my side for as long as the gods allow me?"

Percy feigned surprise as he nodded wildly "Yes, Marcus! I will!"

Arthur's eyes widened in complete shock _'What the hell has been happening when I was away?' _

Bill and Charlie applauded while the twins, although stunned, gave their own cheer...even they liked good news. Ron's jaw hit the floor while Molly and Ginny appeared furious...they were beet red from the neck up. The matriarch whispered harshly to her daughter "I thought you said he drank the potion!"

"I...I...he...I didn't want to you be mad at me...it wasn't my fault!"

As they carried on, Aurelius called them out. "I see a few certain someones are displeased. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

* * *

Molly took a deep breath before responding. "As a matter of fact, yes, your highness. I though we had an agreement that Ginny would be the one Marcus chooses as his bride. Your family has never allowed a son to marry a fellow man."

He smoothly retorted "That is true but I don't see anything wrong with breaking from tradition."

"With all due respect, your excellency, I think Ginny would have made a far better choice."

"Oh, and pray tell...why wouldn't Percy prove desirable? Would it be that he doesn't live up to your expectations? Or doesn't have a certain look you favor? That he's made several childhood blunders that any young boy could make? The fact my son chose him over your vicious strumpet of a daughter who only wanted Marcus for his prestige and wealth?...or...all of the above?" he nearly snarled as his calm smile faded into a menacing glare.

Molly paled as Arthur stared at her "What is he talking about? What else have you been saying to Percy?"

Desperately, she shouted "Your highness, why have you been listening to his lies?! Percy has proven himself time and time again that he's only envious of Ginny just because he does not fit in! It's not my fault he isn't a people person and tends to upset others with using intellectual superiority. He can't stand the truth, therefore he makes up stories to get you to feel sorry for him!"

Percy snapped "That's bullshit! You're angry because you and Ginny can't get what you want! They have the glass you spiked with Amortentia! They know you tried to use it on Marcus!"

Molly jumped out her chair, crying out "How dare you even assume I would do such a thing! You despicable liar! I gave birth to you and this is how you repay me?!"

"Molly..."

"I can't believe you. You're always doing this..."

"Molly.."

"You have some nerve..."

"Molly..."

"Arthur, I'm talking! You always try to ruin things for your sister, why can't you be a gentleman and gracefully step aside for once in your miserable-"

"MOLLY! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Arthur roared, making her slump back into her seat.

_'About damn time, Dad..' _Bill mused as he watched the exchange.

"Arthur...how could you bark at me like that?"

"I am at my wits' end! I've had it with your nagging, excessive spending and verbal abuse! Twenty-six years...two of which, we weren't even married and I still took it! I'm tired of you always trying to keep up with everyone else...worrying excessively of how everyone thinks about you! Because of you, Percy was afraid of going out again. You made him feel terrible because of a few minor accidents! He was only a child for Merlin's sake! I dunno what the hell has been happening when I wasn't around but I will not stand here and let you berate our son like that! And neither will you two!"

He shot a fierce glare at Ron and Ginny, whose surprised gazes never left his furious eyes. "Siblings have their ups and down, I have four brothers, I know! But they have never taken it to the extremes like you have! The fact your mother did nothing but encourage it makes it even worse! I am beyond ashamed and disappointed in how you two turned out...especially you, Ginny. As the only daughter my family had in years, I thought you'd have more decency but I was wrong...seeing as you constantly act promiscuously. It's shameful!"

Molly laughed bitterly "Oh get over yourself, Arthur! Acting all noble without decorating the goods and being a little vicious will get you nowhere! If I didn't steer her in the right direction, we wouldn't be where we are today! Haven't you bothered to think our current standing was all because of me? I grew up in this world and I know what it takes to make it! So what if I had to weed out the strong from the weak? Look where we are now!"

Arthur shook his head "Not anymore."

"What?" She and the other Weasleys, including Percy, gaped at that.

"There is no 'we' or 'us' anymore...I want a divorce."

Flabbergasted, Molly sputtered "E-Excuse me? You're leaving ME? If that's the way you want it, I'm keeping the house."

"I don't think so. I lived in that house my entire life. You know good and well it is in the Weasley name...my father left it to me. You only married into my line, therefore you can take all of those expensive trinkets and go back to your mother. I can't stand you anymore, I only put up with it because of the children and I wanted to avoid hearing you bitch. As of tomorrow, I want you out of my house. And don't even think about cursing any of the objects inside..." he tapped the Weasley crest on his necklace, causing it to flash red. "I've set up wards to strike you if you use magic with the slightest malicious intent." he snarled venomously.

Giving him a deadly glare, she hissed "Fine, I'm taking Ron and Ginny with me...you can keep the others. I'd be damned to give up my lifestyle because you're weak." She stood and began walking, Ron and Ginny happily following. Before she left the dining room, she looked at Percy. "You always were a disappointment, an ugly one. I wouldn't be surprised if Marcus leaves you for someone better, which I know he will."

"You're a bony little scarecrow and you always will be." Ginny sneered with cherry painted, pouty lips.

Percy growled "Fuck you. Goodbye and good riddance."

"In short, get the fuck out of my castle." Marcus grit out, wand directed right at the trio, preparing to force them outside if needed.

* * *

Grudgingly, they stormed out of the castle, Tonks right on their tail. Arthur sat somberly into his chair, wearily putting his head in his hands.

"Dad." Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok...don't worry. Please."

Smiling sadly, he replied "I know Percy. I really wish I put your mother in her place sooner. I'm so sorry for how she's been acting. I knew she was a bit of a handful but I loved her."

"Things happen, Dad. You didn't know it was going to get this bad."

"Still..." he sighed. "Are you...are you and Marcus really getting married?"

Percy chuckled "Well, someday. Marcus and I have only been dating for almost two months...marriage is too much of a jump."

This confused the patriarch "So...what was with the mock proposal?"

"Mr. Weasley, it was a partial proposal. Meaning I really do intend on marrying Percy someday and the rest was to drive out her true colors. She knew Percy and I were together and only allowed us to see each other just so she can try to wiggle Ginny into my arms. However, we didn't intend on you divorcing his mum."

"Honestly, it was coming though I didn't think I'd announce it publicly."

Bill snorted "Well, we don't blame you one bit."

"Yeah, she's been horrible to Percy for far too long. Mother or not, I'm glad she got what she deserved." Charlie added matter-of-factly.

Arthur nodded as he looked to the twins who were silent the entire time. ''Fred..George? Are you two ok?"

Fred shrugged "As good as we'll ever be. We agree with you guys."

George responded "Yeah, we know we've pissed Percy off on more than one occasion.."

"Numerous.."

"Anyway...we're not completely horrible people. We do have some sense of compassion and understanding.."

"Although we don't always show it.."

"We still love him.."

"Even if he is a stick-in-the-mud..."

"He's our stick-in-the-mud and we love him."

Percy was stunned, there was no other way to describe it. The twin terrors never acted this way to him in years...not since they were toddlers.

Tonks poked her head in the door "Aaaannnd the arseholes have left the building!''

''About damn time, thought they'd never leave!"

"Way to keep quiet, Terence." the door gave way, revealing a group of teens who were blatantly eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"The caged bird is finally free.." Luna smiled at Percy.

"Thank Merlin we stuck around for the plan!" Terence grinned, absolutely thrilled Ginny got her due.

"What do we do now?" Miles asked.

Aurelius chimed in. "We eat tonight and celebrate Percy's birthday tomorrow."

Percy replied "Y-You don't have to. Really..."

Marcus wrapped his huge arms around the stammering redhead. "We want to, especially me. You'll love what I have in store for you.." he purred, kissing his cheek.

Percy blushed furiously, seeing as they were still in public...his parents were mere feet away from them. "Marcus..."

"As long as you don't on the dining table, we're fine." Aurelius chirped, leaving Percy to further redden and everyone else to snicker.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? And for those who may have been wondering about Percy's owl, Hermes...let it be known that he's ok...he's only been placed in another room. It's not in the story, just thought I'd tell you. :P** **Also, the reason why Molly left the twins is because Ron and Ginny are her favorites...sorry if I didn't make that explicitly clear, though I hope I implied it enough earlier. :)**


	16. Actual Happily Ever After

**Hey! This is the last chapter of A Semi-Fairytale! Aww...I'm sad but I'm glad I could write it! I hope you all have enjoyed this and I wish the same for those who discover this story! Yay Percy/Marcus! :P (This may not be too long...but...it's the end, what else would you expect?)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-Actual Happily Ever After**

_**(First Person POV)**_

I awoke the next day to a flood of kisses. Marcus decided to wake me up in a sweet manner, saying 'Happy birthday' as he nibbled on my neck. That whole day consisted of nothing but surprises. I got a whole new wardrobe, a pair of gold framed glasses to pair with the silver, books and various other expensive gifts from the gang and some of the more practical gifts from the boyfriends; who came from the same class as myself, which I loved just as equally.

Amidst the cake and lavish meals, which my siblings gladly helped me devour, Marcus swept me away to his family cabin in the mountains for a romantic week alone. We actually got around to trying out those various positions Adrian and Terence told us about, each one as pleasurable as the last. He also let me top like he promised...it was amazing. Sex wasn't the only thing we did over the entire week...although it was mostly what we did, not gonna lie...we also marveled at the scenery.

Ok, yeah, that was a terrible example. Anyway, my eighteenth birthday was the best birthday I've had in years, even the one when I was five years old and received my first copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' couldn't compare. I had a wonderful man, a group of awesome people I could call my friends and I was truly happy.

I know what you're thinking...''Whatever became of your mum, Ron and Ginny?" Well, as I celebrated my birthday with Marcus, Mum and the terrible twosome packed their belongings and left to Grandmother Prewett's mansion, who gladly welcomed them into her home. Of course, the ex-mother in law would side with her daughter. She bashed my father to no end and me from what Bill told me when Kingsley delivered the divorce papers. Typically, those who do such wrongs like they have are normally left with nothing but not this time. They still remained in the elite circle but mostly with those who apparently shared their viewpoints...yeah, that's a real shock.

Ginny kept dating about until she eventually settled with Andrew Kirke. He was the one who pampered her the most, so she figured 'Why the hell not?' and decided to keep him around. After finding out what Ron did, Hermione slapped him and broke it off, leaving him for Harry, interestingly enough...and he paired up with Lavender. Mum, she ended up with Dawlish, one of the head aurors at the Ministry.

Dad had washed his hands of her and wished him the best of luck. Sure, there were spiteful remarks and actions made here and there but I won. I had broken out from their imprisonment, got the man I love and finally the treatment I deserve...still sucks I had to wait a decade in order to get it. Now you're also pondering...when did I marry Marcus? And just how many heirs did we produce? Hmm...

* * *

_One year later..._

Inside the lavishly decorated grand throneroom of Dragonheart Castle, stood hundreds of guests in their finest attire. At the front sat the king and queen, dressed in their imperial regalia, observing the excited crowd in front of them. Marcus, alongside his closest friends-Graham, Adrian, Terence, Miles, Cassius and Lucian; were also standing in front in their imperial garb, wands on their right hip and swords on their left. Luna and her girls-Susan, Hannah, Fleur and Bellatrix were the bridesmaids, including Tonks...who beamed in her black bridesmaid's dress.

At Aurelius's nonverbal command, the band started to play the Wedding March as Percy entered in his sapphire wedding robes. He's grown accustomed to that color, so it stuck. He was beyond nervous as he walked down the aisle, but upon seeing Marcus's still-crooked but lovely smile, he relaxed. Finally at the altar, nineteen year-old Percy faced Marcus as an elder wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore addressed the room.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, the fifth of October...to witness the union of Prince Marcus Aurelius Flint and Percival Alexander Weasley, third-born son of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. This is a remarkable day, one to go down in the history of our kingdom. The Flint family broke free of tradition and allowed their heir to wed their chosen...the first time around.'' he smiled playfully as the majesties returned it.

"Is there anyone who objects to their union? If so...speak now or forever hold your peace." In the far crowd, Percy could see Ginny and Molly scowling at him. The attendees were allowed to bring a guest, so that's why they were there. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to Marcus. Terence was glaring at them, hoping they would make a false move and he'd blast them out right of the kingdom.

"No one? Very well. Marcus, do you take Percival Alexander Weasley as you lawfully-wedded husband, to love...honor..and cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Marcus didn't hesitate in responding "I do."

"And Percy, do you take Marcus Aurelius Flint as your lawfully-wedded husband...to love..honor..and cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

With the brightest smile, Percy responded "I do. Always."

"I now pronounce you, husband and...well..husband. You may kiss the groom."

Albus chuckled as they took their first kiss as a married couple. Applause and cheers surged throughout the throneroom, the loudest coming from Bill, Charlie, the twins and the boyfriends/fiancés of Marcus's pals. Turning around, Percy knelt before Aurelius who stood before them, to bestow unto him his royal title.

Drawing his broadsword, Aurelius held the blade close to the redhead "Do you swear to uphold the integrity of Flint line and bring honor to the kingdom of Dragonheart?"

"I swear."

The king responded, tapping Percy on each shoulder "By the supreme power vested in me, I dub thee Prince Percival Alexander Flint. You may rise."

As he stood, Marcus kissed him yet again "Welcome to the family, my love."

After the ceremony, everyone met in the grand ballroom for the reception, Marcus and Percy having the first dance. Percy admired the shimmering rock on his finger as Marcus brought his delicate hand to his lips. "I knew you'd love the ring."

"Still a little flashier than I hoped."

"Yeah, but you deserve it. Nothing wrong with having just one."

"True..."

Terence and Adrian slithered their way over "So, when can we expect some pretty babies out of you two?"

Percy smirked "You'll be waiting a few years."

Adrian whined lightly "Aww..." before a snickering Terence dragged him away.

"But not too long, I want to see my grandbabies." Seraphine chirped, playfully pouting as she took Percy by the hand for a dance.

Once the reception ended, Marcus rushed Percy to their room, eagerly anticipating breaking in those new sheets.

* * *

_Ten years later..._

"Shut up, guys...you'll ruin the surprise."

"Daddy and Father will love it."

"They'll like my present more.."

"Nuh uh!"

"Come on..let's wake 'em up!" Four sets of little feet shuffled their way in, careful not to wake two sleeping men in their bed. "One, two, three.."

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Four children chorused, forcing the men awake.

"Oh Marcus, look. They brought breakfast and presents."

Marcus grunted, giving his kids a smile "Morning, everyone. Ohh, omelettes and extra bacon on the side...my favorite."

A little girl of four hopped like a rabbit. "Open presents first! Mine's on top!" she pointed to a lilac-wrapped bundle.

"Ok, sweetie." Percy opened the package to see two animated stuffed dolls resembling them reaching out for hugs.

"These are precious, thank you.." Marcus hugged the pig-tailed princess who giggled.

One by one, the proud parents opened their gifts-a set of matching necklaces, an owl and dragon statue set, and two gem-encrusted daggers...one with sapphires and the other with rubies.

Percy smiled softly "Thank you...all of you for the wonderful gifts. Love you Maxentian, Aurelianus, Torin and sweet little Demi." he kissed his three sons and only daughter in gratitude.

"You guys eat, we're gonna go play."

"Last one to the pitch is a rotten crup!"

"I'm not a rotten crup! Wait for me!"

"Don't touch my broom!" the young royals bounded out the door, leaving the two kings to shake their heads in mirth.

"Whatever shall we do with them? So rambunctious."

"Bill and Nymphadora's children are worse."

Percy tilted his head in thought "You're right, then again, don't forget Fred and George's little ones."

"Cassius and Cormac's, fuck it..everyone's."

"Speaking of 'fuck'...how about a nice one after breakfast and when the kids are sound asleep?"

Marcus shivered at Percy's lustful gaze "I love it when you're raring to go in the mornings, you could put me to shame.''

"I know, but let's eat first. Need my energy.."

* * *

**There the ending! Aww...told you guys it would be good for our favorite bespectacled Weasley! :) Glad I could provide this to fellow Percy/Marcus shippers! :P**

**Names of their children and birth order: (Twins- first/second born) Maxentian (carbon-copy of Marcus) and Aurelianus (carbon-copy of Percy), (Third-born child) Torin (I guess a mixture of them...same for the girl), (Fourth child) Daughter: Demetria-Luna. **

**Basically, all of Percy's friends, father and good siblings lived their own happily-ever-after...and...well...I guess you could say the same for his mother, Ginny and Ron. Some people aren't always punished as one would like after how they treat someone. Look at it this way, they already had their just desserts earlier...they didn't succeed in attaining Marcus, Molly got thrown out, Ron got dumped, you get the idea! **

**For the whole 'royal-title bestowing' thing...I dunno how all that truly goes, so I made it up.**


End file.
